Las cadenas del orgullo
by Nadia op
Summary: Tus cadenas han sido marcadas y tus enemigos se vuelven tu peor pesadilla. Que hacer cuando conoces los perversos secretos de un Malfoy y más, si van a afectar tu vida por cerrar un contrato para salvar tu orgullo. 10 años de condena y una sola solución... Dr/Hr Nuevo Capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Me siento como si estuviera corriendo de este espectacular deseo que recorre mi cuerpo, pero no puedo seguir, tengo que evitarlo de alguna manera, pues no es normal que una leona como yo se mezcle con una serpiente tan vil como lo es Draco Malfoy.

Todo comienza con una pequeña apuesta que tiene Ron con un tal Gray de Ravenclaw. Según sus explicaciones previas eran que necesitaba salir un poco y conocer la vida. El hecho es que al ser los nuevos ídolos adolescentes en nuestros último año, luego de la batalla final, y a punto de terminar por fin Hogwarts, nos concedió una fama hasta con un mini club de fans para cada uno, lo malo es que a mí nunca me intereso esa fama, pues siempre creí que lo que hacía era por un bien común y no por recibir una recompensa luego. Harry era harina de otro costal, pues tenía una relación estable con Ginny, más unida que nunca y eso me daba gusto, pues por fin Harry podía disfrutar de algo sin tener que temer que se lo arrebaten en cualquier momento. Pero Ron era otra cosa, es siempre busco algo más que ser la sombra de Harry Potter y por fin lo obtenía y se aprovechaba de ello, y de ser alguien humilde y buena persona, casi podría decir que se comportaba peor que un Slytherin, humillando y desgastando viejas amistades, por decirlo de alguna manera, los humos se le subieron a la cabeza y nublaron su perspectiva de la vida. Por mi parte, mi vida era plena, estaba con una beca para seguir estudiando derechos mágicos en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Inglaterra. Todo era bueno para mí, hasta ese día de diciembre que cambio por completo mi vida.

Eran uno de esos días nevosos de diciembre, y aunque no hacia tanto frio como de costumbre, el ambiente era algo peculiar para ese día. Teníamos permiso para salir a Hogsmeade en la tarde, así que preferí salir sola a una de esas librerías que tanto me fascinan. El problema lo tuve cuando iba de camino hacia el pequeño pueblo un chico, llamado Gray, se me acerca muy amable y me pregunta si podía acompañarme al pueblo, pues se sentía un poco solo y de hace tiempo quería hablar conmigo.

Además, quiero visitar esa nueva librería que se instaló en el pueblo – me dijo y ante tal revelación accedí de inmediato. Que tonta.

Caminamos durante varias horas, pues había mencionado que quería dejar la librería para el final, pues tenía otras compras que necesitaba hacer, y yo como buena samaritana accedí, pues no tenía apuro ese día. Pero se hizo más tarde y ya estaba el sol ocultándose en el horizonte.

Cuando iremos a esa librería – le pregunte con cara cansina.

Vamos ahora – me respondió.

Y lo seguí, pues no tenía idea del camino, pero poco a poco me percato que nos alejamos del pueblo.

Falta mucho, que creo que debemos regresar antes de que nos castiguen por el retraso y….- pero no pude continuar, pues el susodicho me empujo contra uno de los árboles del lugar y presiono su cuerpo contra el mío, agarrándome las muñecas y dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío.

Ahora estamos a solas – y comenzó a acercarse a mi oído – sabrás lo que es bueno.

Me quede paralizada por supuesto, no sabía si tratar de zafarme o gritar, ninguna de las opciones eran probables, pues no tenía la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo y a estas horas no habría nadie que pudiera escucharme.

Aléjate de mí – trate de gritarle, pero ya sus labios estaban en mi cuello y una repulsión se apodero de mi cuerpo.

Córrete imbécil – le volví a gritar y tratando con todas mis fuerzas alejarlo de mí, pero el solo reía mientras seguía recorriendo mi cuello.

Trate de ver si podía pegarle un rodillazo y BINGO pudo golpearlo y ante ese golpe, puedo apartarlo con un empujón. El tal Gray cayó al suelo "agarrándose los bajos" y ahí aproveche de buscar mi varita y apuntarle con ella.

Como se te ocurre hacerme eso – le dije en un tono furioso, y mis ojos llenos de ira.

No me ataques, fue idea de tu amigo… Weasley, me aposto esto – me respondió como un ratón asustadizo.

Mi expresión de sorpresa no se hizo de esperar, y en ese momento de bloqueo de mi parte, le dio tiempo a este sujeto de huir, sin poderle sacar ni una palabra más.

Me quede ahí, parada mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me encontraba en la espesura de un pequeño bosque que se encuentra en la parte de atrás del pueblo. Y tampoco podría saber que alguien observaba desde la oscuridad esa escena, alguien que quería permanecer en ese lugar, antes de que yo interfiriera en su vida.

Era de noche cuando decidí regresar al castillo, camine despacio, pues tenía que entrar por el pasadizo de la casa de los gritos, para no ser descubierta. Por suerte había descubierto una manera de abrir ese pasadizo, pero nunca lo comente con nadie. Camine por un tiempo, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, solo caminaba, pero me detuve. Ya me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los gritos, pero no quería regresar al castillo, no quería. Así que entre y me quede sentada en uno de esos escalones polvorientos y apoye mi cabeza en el barandal de la escalera. Estaba en oscuras, pero no necesitaba más que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los sucios ventanales de la casa.

Me quede en ese lugar por horas, quizás era tardísimo, pero no me importaba. No quería moverme de ahí, por suerte la salida fue un viernes y por la hora debería ser sábado por la madrugada, así que me podía quedar ahí hasta el domingo, nadie se extrañaría, nadie…

Maldición – me digo a mi misma…

Ya ese imbécil le debe haber contado a Ron….

No te preocupes – escucho una voz en la oscuridad. No necesitaba ver a la persona, pues ya sabía de quien era esa voz tan pedante y arrastrada.

¿Qué haces acá? – le pregunto, aunque se su respuesta y la rabia inunda mi ser por la misma vergüenza que me causa el incidente.

No me agradezcas demasiado, Granger, solo es un favor a conveniencia – me dijo mientras se acercaba. Por fin lo pude apreciar cuando se acercó a esos leves restos de luminosidad que entregaba la luna.

No pude responder y rió.

Cuando te quedaste paralizada, aproveche de echarle un hechizo desmemorizante – me aclaro mientras se acercaba a mí – estuvo muy mal lo que hizo, no se debe tocar y menos besar a una sangre sucia.

Solo lo observe, mi instinto quería golpearlo hasta romperle la cara y así hacer desaparecer su rostro de arrogancia, pero por otra parte me sentía un poco agradecía por lo que hizo… pero las consecuencias no quería imaginarlas.

Que quieres de mí, Malfoy – le pregunte directamente.

Él solo sonrió en esa oscuridad envolvente, lo sabía, a pesar de lo poco que lo podía ver.

Con calma Granger, no cobrare ahora, quizás luego – me dijo petulantemente – me quede por acá, hasta saber que reaccionabas y veo que ya lo hiciste, así que me voy.

No conseguirás nada de mí, Malfoy - le grite mientras él se alejaba.

Ya verás que si, Granger – y se marchó dejándome, ahora sí sola.

Maldito Ron, maldito Gray, maldito Malfoy, ahora si estaba perdida en las garras de una serpiente.

Poco a poco fue amaneciendo, así que me escabullí por el pasaje camino a Hogwarts, camine rápidamente por los pasillos y me dirigí a mi cuarto, por suerte tenía una habitación a solas por ser premio anual, cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, así que solo entre, atravesé rapidamente la pequeña salita de estar y me tumbe en mi cama.

Como hare para zafarme de esta situación. Al fin y al cabo cuando ese imbécil de Ron le vaya a preguntar cómo le fue con la apuesta a Gray, sabrá que algo anda mal y huira de mí y se rehusara a confesar lo que hizo.

No soy una persona que se vengue de los demás – me digo a mi misma - pero jugar conmigo de esta manera y solo por una apuesta hiere mi orgullo y de verdad no lo dejare así, como que me llamo Hermione Granger. -

Una lechuza de color negro azabache, cruzo por mi ventana hasta mi cama. Desate la carta que traía, pues me causo mucha curiosidad de quien podría ser, aunque ya tenía una idea, comenzando así una ola de tiernas torturas vía lechuza.

_Sé que quieres vengarte y te ayudare, pues me cae mal esa comadreja y es inconcebible que mande a un sangre limpia a hacer ese trabajo tan repugnante._

_Espera mañana en la tarde esta misma lechuza que te indicara el lugar donde nos reuniremos, pero antes respóndeme si estas interesada. La lechuza aguardara solo media hora._

_Luego arreglaremos cuentas, sobre el otro asunto. _

_D.M_

Estaba realmente perdida, pero la sed de venganza por primera vez domina mi mente. Quizás luego me arrepentiría, y lo sé muy bien, pero ya estaba siendo chantajeada por Malfoy y si no aceptaba seguiría siendo chantajeada por él, de todas maneras no tenía salida de él, pero si podía ayudarme con mi problema, tomaría su ayuda.

_Acepto._

Solo escribí en un trozo de pergamino, estaba firmando un trato con una serpiente y ya no había vuelta atrás, pero nadie se reía de ella y lastimaba su propio orgullo de esa manera. Nadie.

La lechuza se alejó por el oscuro cielo, mientras yo la observaba. Mi destino ya lo había marcada y sabía perfectamente que no sería fácil deshacerme de esa serpiente, pero sacaría provecho de esa alianza, no cabía duda de ello.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Había transcurrido el día con rapidez, la hora acordada ya estaba cerca y mis manos, que jugaban a un ritmo desenfrenado, delataban la ansiedad de mi situación.

Por seguridad había pasado desapercibida durante todo el día, nadie se extrañaría de mi ausencia un domingo en el día, y menos habiendo tantos panoramas que podrían realizarse durante el día.

Estaba anocheciendo y mi ansiedad aumento paulatinamente, como lograría mi propósito, lo sabría luego, desde luego que lo sabría, pero también tendría las consecuencias de ello, pero sabía que valdría la pena, pues ese ser despiadado sufriría las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Escuche pasos, y mi sentidos se pusieron en alerta, era natural, pues por la hora, ya todos deberían estar en sus cuartos, todos menos yo, y por supuesto Malfoy.

Veo que eres puntual, me agrada – escucho esas palabras petulantes arrastrarse detrás de mí.

Me giro despacio y me encuentro uno ojos grises que desprenden frialdad y desconfianza, unos cabellos rubio platino los cubrían de forma causal, su rostro más pálido que de costumbre y su postura altanera completan el marco de la serpiente.

Siempre lo soy – le respondo desafiante – quiero saber de qué te sirve a ti ayudarme.

Tranquila Granger, tengo otros motivos que no compartiré en estos momentos contigo, luego hablaremos de mis honorarios – me contesta arrogantemente, mientras hace una mueca de puro sarcasmo – solo te diré que quiero poner a esa comadreja en su lugar, no me gusta los arribistas.

Lo observe con cuidado. Estaba serio, en esa pose de aristócrata tan particular. Estaba a una distancia considerable, pero aun así podía distinguir un pequeño malestar que escondía tras esa fría mascara.

Entonces, sabrás lo que quiero lograr – le menciono, mientras me acerco un poco a él.

Pues claro Granger, no soy tan estúpido de venir a hacer propuestas sin tener un plan bajo la manga. – me dice con sarcasmo mientras también se aproxima.

Entonces, ¿qué haremos? – le pregunto sin miramientos, mientras él, con un movimiento inconsciente, despeina su cabello, me mira como si mirara a un troll.

Acá no es lugar para hablar, Granger – me dice como si le explicara a una chiquilla de 5 años que está haciendo un travesura – sígueme.

Lo seguí, mientras me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan imbécil de aceptar la ayuda de un hurón engreído, de verdad a veces no puedo creer las cosas que puedo llegar a hacer por mi orgullo.

Caminamos por el oscuro pasillo, que a veces era iluminado por los rayos de luz del cielo poblado de estrellas y una luna que se erguía en lo alto, mis ojos no los apartaba de su espalda. Como era fin de semana, vestía de forma casual, pero de color negro.

No quise seguir pensando, mi mente deambulaba en las múltiples torturas que podría estar planeando mi socio, pero algo me perturbaba, algo que escondía y que no era solo ayuda de un buen samaritano.

Llegamos a otro cuadro, uno que nunca había visto, de una serpiente enroscada en el cuello de un oscuro brujo, bastante tétrico para mi gusto.

Bienvenida a la habitación del premio anual de Hogwarts – me dice de forma engreída mientras que es su rostro surcaba una sonrisa petulante, pero sus ojos seguían denotando un frio bastante incómodo.

Así que aquí esta, pensé que estaría más cerca de tu sala común, como la mía – le digo sin mucho interés mientras entro por el cuadro a una habitación de piedra, una salita de estar, decorada con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plateado, un sillón de cuero cerca de fuego invitaba a pasar, había una pequeña estantería con varios volúmenes de colección que no alcanzaba a reconocer, al fondo había una puerta que debía ser la habitación del hurón – interesante.

Se me olvidaba que tú eras la otra premio anual, pero que bajo ha caído el rendimiento de este colegio para haber elegido a alguien… como tu… - me dijo con desdén, mientras se iba a instalar al sillón de cuero que se encontraba bastante reconfortarle – lamentablemente tendré que desinfectar el lugar cuando te vayas, no quiero que me contagies lo sangre sucia.

No vine acá para que me insultaras de esa manera…. Además si te tomaste tantas molestias – le digo molestas mientras apretó el puño – porque no nos reunimos en otro lugar, gran hurón rebotador.

El comentario lo pasó desapercibido, así que ignorandome olímpicamente, me indico una silla donde se suponía que podía sentarme. Pero no me moví y permanecí parada al lado de la entrada.

Ahora dime que es lo que propones, que no tengo mucho tiempo. – le digo mientras cruzo los brazos y hago un gesto de impaciencia con mi pie.

Mira, Granger, no te hagas la interesante conmigo que no te queda el papel, ahora escúchame y te agradecería que no abrieras tu bocota mientras yo hablo – me conto un monton de patrañas, inclusos ideas interesantes, pero al final me conto su plan verdadero, un plan que llevaría a la "comadreja" Weasley convertirse en un hazmerreir frente a todo el colegio.

Me despedí con un escaso adiós, y me fui deprisa a mi habitación. Eran las 3 de la mañana y no deambulaba ningún alma por los fríos y oscuros pasillos del castillo. El plan era brillante, de verdad que sí, y no movería ningún dedo para hacerlo efectivo, todo lo haría él, lo que fue una novedad para mí, luego me corrió de su habitación después de hacer un comentario despectivo.

"_Déjamelo a mi todo, no quiero que una sangre sucia manche mi plan perfecto, pero ya es tarde y quiero dormir, así que es mejor que te largues de acá. Ahora con respectos a mi honorarios, ya llegará el momento en que me pagues este favor, por ahora quédate intranquila por ello"_

Esas fueron sus palabras finales. Ahora me encuentro en mi cuarto, llegue deprisa por unos de los pasillos ocultos de ese mismo piso. Tenía sueño, pero la venganza comenzó a inundar mi ser, esa sed que consumía de a poco mis sentidos de razonamiento. En unos pocos días más se efectuaría el plan del hurón, pero aun así estaba me siento intranquila al no poder conocer el real motivo de este para ayudarme.

OoOoOoOo

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, la broma se había efectuado con gran éxito, al parecer ocurrió en una clase de Pociones el día martes, donde extrañamente el caldero explotó de una forma bastante particular, lo que ocasiono el oportuno castigo por parte de Snape. Luego siguió la enfermería, donde por lo peligrosa de la poción, quedo con una pequeña malformación, estilo jorobado, que le duraría por un par de semanas hasta que completara el ciclo lunar, por último, por un extraño motivo lo enviaron a clases con normalidad, y a pesar de que no entendía por qué lo hacía, tenía un extraño hechizo que le obligaba a aparecerse en los lugares más concurridos del castillo. Sus admiradoras se alejaron de él, pues no tenía sentido andar con alguien así, luego sus seguidores comenzaron a dudar de sus capacidades, pues era una poción demasiado simple para que explotara de esa manera, incluso Goyle consiguió un aceptable, además esta pequeña condición lo conducía al desastre en las otras asignaturas, lo sacaron del Quidditch por su incapacidad de volar y lo llevaron a un total estado de marginación en la escuela, pues apestaba de una manera extraordinaria.

Sí, había funcionado perfecto el plan, y a pesar de ser una situación de extrema maldad, no sentía ni lastima ni nada. Harry lo acompañaba cuando estaba más oloroso, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no se podía acercar nadie a él. Incluso me siento agradecida por el hurón, y aunque no sé qué querrá después de su trabajo, me siento de verdad tranquila. Gray también recibió su castigo, no de la misma forma, pero también es uno de los marginados del colegio, pues también le cayó encima un poco de poción.

Me encuentro en la biblioteca tratando de leer un poco, pero los pensamientos deambulan por los recuerdos de ese día. Juego con mi lápiz de una manera sutil, pero ingeniosa para no prestar la menor atención. Sé que se encuentra cerca, me ha estado vigilando desde el mismo martes, quizás planea algo peor para mí, pero es algo que me interesa poco, casi nada, quizás consiga por lo menos saber porque quiso ayudarme en esta situación.

Sé que estás ahí – le digo tranquilamente, sin dejar de jugar con mi lápiz.

Igual, cualquier idiota se hubiera dado cuenta que lo estoy observando desde hace rato – me dice con su sarcasmo de siempre. Toma el asiento que se encuentra a mi lado y me comienza a observar más detenidamente. Detengo mi juego con el lápiz y lo observo también.

Qué quieres – le digo pesadamente, mientras él solo me mira.

Solo vengo a observar el entorno animal, Granger – me responde si cambiar gesto en su expresión.

Siento haber arruinado tu diversión, Malfoy – le respondo mientras guardo todo y me levanto – pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que ser tu entretención.

Recuerda que tienes una deuda pendiente – me dice si sobresaltarse.

Detengo mi andar por un momento. No me siento asustada ni nada, así que me doy vuelta para observarlo detenidamente.

Dime de una vez – lo apresuro, pues solo quería alejarme de él.

Necesito y te ordeno que vengas a mi casa para navidad – me dice sin miramientos.

Lo observo un momento para poder procesar lo escuchado. Él está completamente serio, no hay sarcasmo en su mirada, solo un algo que lo incomoda, dice la verdad. Pero el me odia, es imposible que quiera eso, pero… pero…

Donde está el chiste, Malfoy – le digo sin pensar – como quieres que crea que quieres eso, si hace un segundo me insultas comparándome con un animal.

No es ninguna broma, te ordeno que vayas a mi casa para navidad, con eso quiero que me pagues – me dice sin dejar de mirarme – tengo ciertos motivos… que me obligar a hacer esto. No creas que sea de mi gusto Granger, porque creo que odio esto incluso más que tú.

Sigo mirándolo con incredulidad y él continúa.

Si no lo haces, me veras en la penosa necesidad de obligarte con el contrato de tu misma decidiste aceptar, además que de una extraña manera recibirás la culpa de lo que le paso a ti "amiguito" el pelirrojo.

Lo seguí mirando, tratando de descubrir la causa de esta extraña petición. Me imagino que su familia ni siquiera quisiera tener a alguien como yo en su casa, su padre estuvo al lado del mismo Voldemort para limpiar la tierra de gente como yo, su madre es una aristócrata de la alta sociedad que jamás se mezclaría con los de mi clase, no existe motivo alguno para ello. Incluso el mismo declara que lo odia.

¿Por qué? – le pregunto quizás sorteando alguna respuesta.

Luego tendrás la explicación que quieres, por ahora solo respóndeme con un sí o un no, ya sé que es complicado para alguien como tú, pero haz el intento – me dice de forma impaciente.

Está bien – le digo, no porque yo quiera sino, porque estoy obligada a hacerlo por contrato.

Okey, falta una semana para que nos podamos marchar, así que avisa a tu… casa… que te quedaras en el colegio o cualquier basura, que yo me encargare de lo …. Otro –

Como digas, Malfoy – y doy media vuelta y me voy.

Que pretenderá, que querrá, quizás la humillación máxima, pero no me explico porque quiere que vaya. Esto es bastante absurdo para mí gusto.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (espero recibir muchos mas :3) y disculpen la demora pero he estado bastante ocupada con millones de cosas a pesar de que es verano xD.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y me cuenten todo los que se les ocurra que podria ser el siguiente.

Saludos a todos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Era muy sencillo, demasiado sencillo, pero aun así se podrían complicar las cosas. Esta era una de las ideas más alocadas que había tenido mi padre, pero si ese es su deseo, no tengo nada más que opinar, o si no estaré en graves problemas.

Una respiración pausada, una mirada perdida en el fuego y una copa de vino de elfo en mis manos. Era una imagen perfecta, pero era el momento de escribir la anhelada carta para mi padre sobre la contestación de la castaña. Quizás desde el momento en que la reciba, comience a idear estrategias para… arghhhh… ni siquiera puedo pensar bien en ello.

Me levanto despacio y coloco la copa de vino en la pequeña mesita de estar, que de por cierto era una reserva especial de la mansión Malfoy, y camino lentamente hacia mi escritorio. Tomo un pergamino especial con el sello de la familia y comienzo a redactar:

_Querido padre:_

_He logrado que la sangre sucia cierre el contrato mágico obligándola a asistir a la mansión para las fiestas. La fase 1 del plan ha sido completada satisfactoriamente. _

_Espero tus siguientes instrucciones._

_D.M_

Con eso será suficiente – me digo a mi mismo, mientras cierro el sobre con un conjuro, para que nadie más pueda leerlo, y se lo ató a Hades, mi lechuza negra.

Tomo un nuevo sorbo del vino, mientras la intranquilidad se apodera de mí ser. Ya faltan pocos días para salir del colegio y llevarme a una castaña conmigo, pero sinceramente no sé qué es lo que ocurrirá.

Ir a su casa en navidad, estar con su familia en navidad… que es lo que querrá….

Mi intelecto trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando en lo que querría de mí, pero luego una noticia del Profeta me trajo a la realidad.

Su familia había sido liberada de los cargos de los que habían sido culpados después de la guerra, pero a la vez había nuevamente perdido credibilidad ante la comunidad mágica. La familia Malfoy estaba siendo marginada de la sociedad, a pesar que en una última instancia decidieron ayudar a los de nuestro bando, pero necesitan nuevamente prestigio y ser la familia que siempre ha sido, y que mejor forma de lograrlo es aliándose con una sangre sucia. Que inteligente.

Pero eso no sería una alianza de amistad seguramente, sino sería un noviazgo o incluso un casamiento, cosa que no podría permitir en mi sano juicio, sería algo imperdonable, pero era la única manera de lograr una voto de confianza a la familia si ven a una familia reconstruida por ayudar y acoger a los más bajo en su status.

Para ello me requerían en navidad, pero la cuestión es el hecho de aceptar o no el trato que me propondrán y ahí entra en juego el famoso contrato que me hicieron aceptar. Era obvio que no le pasaría nada a mi reputación en Hogwarts, sino que haría algo peor y mucho más peligroso que ni siquiera quiero imaginar.

Y ahora caigo en cuenta de lo tonta que fui al aceptar la ayuda de una serpiente venenosa, sabía que saldría mal parada, lo sabía.

Podría pedir ayuda, si podría hacerlo, pero quizás las mismas condiciones del contrato que acepte me lo impedía, obviamente no dejaría que lo hiciera, habría algo que me impediría hacerlo, así que por esa parte también estaba perdida, pero como resolverlo.

Lo que más me inquieta es que tengo el presentimiento de que el mismo Malfoy no tenía conocimiento de lo que planeaba su padre, si porque la idea era de él y de nadie más, me imagino que ni su madre si imagina lo que pasa en su propias narices. Quizás mi única escapatoria sería idear un plan mucho mejor del que me podrían plantear y mantenerlo durante un tiempo prudente, o sea hasta que vuelvan a integrarse a la sociedad, olvidar lo del pensaran en el colegio de mí. Tengo que pensar el que hare y no me queda mucho tiempo, casi nada para planear.

Los días transcurrieron rápidos y llegó el tan ansiado día de vacaciones de navidad. No ocurrieron muchos antecedentes importantes. Me entere que Harry reacondiciono la casa de Sirius para ir a vivir ahí permanentemente e invito a Ginny a pasar la navidad con él, cosa que acepto de inmediato, pues no quería andar con arcadas por culpa de oloroso de su hermanito. Ron por su parte ya había aminorado los efectos de la broma de Malfoy, pero seguía siendo una pestilencia.

Malfoy me había enviado la lechuza negra el día anterior, entregándome las instrucciones necesarias para irnos a su mansión.

_Espérame en el paso de nivel de la estación de trenes. Se precavida._

Increíble. Me dije a mi misma, mientras leía la última línea de su carta. Al parecer quiere que no nos dirijamos la palabra durante el viaje. Una suerte.

Hermione, estas segura que no quieres ir a mi casa para navidad. – me pregunto por enésima vez, en el comportamiento del tren.

Estoy segura, Harry, además hace mucho que no paso las fiestas con mi familia. – respondo ya sin mirarlo. Mi vista estaba pegada a la ventanilla del tren.

Será extraño no tenerte con nosotros en estas fiestas – me habla Ginny, mientras abraza a Harry.

Lo sé, pero quizás después lo pase a ver – que mentira, sabía que estaría atrapada todas mis vacaciones en una mansión llena de serpientes.

Igual extrañare a mis padres esta navidad, pero de verdad ya no soporto estar con mi hermano, por suertes a regañadientes obtuve el permiso – continuo diciendo Ginny, pero ya no la oía, mis pensamiento de lo escalofriante de mi destino ya era demasiado.

… que bueno que decidió encerrarse con ese tal Gray en el último compartimiento del tren, así su olor no será tan repulsivo para los demás. Todavía me pregunto cómo fue tan imbécil para que le explotara así el caldero.- continuo Ginny atrayendo mi atención.

Quizás tanto tiempo perdido con sus "fans" lo retraso con los estudios – dije sin pensar.

Suenas muy resentida con él, Hermione – me dice Harry con tono severo – él es nuestro amigo.

Se acabó esa amistad, Harry – me levanto un poco indignada, luego de su comentario – y no creo que haya forma en que volvamos a ser amigos.

Salgo del vagón y me dirijo a paso veloz hacia los baños. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a Londres, así que podía quedarme el resto del trayecto deambulando por los pasillos. Entro al baño con rapidez y cierro la puerta. Me acerco al lavabo y abro la llave. El agua fluye entre mis manos, esta fría. Mojo mi rostro y me miro en el espejo, me veo un poco pálida, quizás por los nervios de lo que se avecina, pero no puedo demostrar alguna debilidad, ninguna.

Salgo del baño intranquila, pero dispuesta a pasear por ahí hasta encontrar a la señora del carrito de comida, quizás una dosis de dulce me haga recuperar un poco el tono de mi piel, pero algo me detiene en mi andar. Una figura alta, cabellos platinos y mirada despectiva. Draco Malfoy estaba en mi camino y por lo que veo ante una evidente necesidad de hablarme.

Justo con quien necesitaba hablar, veo que las ratas se encuentran mejor viajando en los rincones – me saluda amablemente.

Que quieres – le pregunto con pesadez, mientras me cruzo los brazos.

Nada, Granger, solo vengo a advertirte que no podrás escapar después que se detenga el tren, creo que ya lo sabes – me dice de forma severa, mientras se acerca a mí y me acorrala contra la puerta del baño.

Lo tengo presente, Malfoy – le respondo mientras lo miro a los ojos – descuida.

Y minuto de cercanía más y se aleja de mí, moviendo la mano como signo de despedida. Pobre Malfoy, quizás se sorprenderá más que yo de lo que le espera en su propia casa.

Regreso al vagón, donde Harry y Ginny conversan animadamente hasta que abro la puerta. Me miran curiosos mientras ocupo mi asiento, ya guardando mis cosas porque el tren estaba a punto de llegar a su destino y al mío.

Hermione…- comienza a decir Harry, pero lo detengo con la mano.

No te preocupes Harry, tratare de visitarte aunque sea una vez antes de volver a Hogwarts – le menciono mientras se siente una fuerte sacudida del tren y las voces comienzan a hacerse presente en el pasillo.

Eso espero Hermione – me responde con una sonrisa.

No puedo evitar abrazarlo, teniendo la extraña sensación de que no lo vería por mucho tiempo más. También abrazo a Ginny, quizás odiaba a su hermano, pero ella era una digna amiga que no podría alejar jamás.

Me despido de ellos una vez más y me dirijo al paso de nivel de la estación de trenes. Allí esta Malfoy, con una actitud relajada, como nunca antes lo había visto. Sus cabellos rebeldes caían sobre su rostro de una manera bastante…. atractiva para mi gusto. Me ve de reojo y cambia su semblante a uno frio y pedante, típico en él.

Por fin llegas – me dice, y luego desvía la mirada – tómame la mano rápido, no es que sea de mi agrado, pero es la única forma de aparecernos en conjunto en la mansión.

Fue una sensación familiar cuando nos aparecimos en su mansión. Nos soltamos de inmediato, aunque un extraño calor apareció en mi mano, pero evite ese pensamiento. Lo observe por un momento, su mirada había cambiado mientras observaba su hogar, una mirada brillante hasta un poco cálida.

Te gusta este lugar, ¿no es así? – le pregunto con timidez, mientras me limito a observar lo impresionante de la mansión.

La mansión Malfoy era un lugar extraordinario, lleno de vida, con una decoración exquisita digna del siglo XIX. Cerca un frondoso bosque que daba a un pequeño lago.

Siempre me trae hermosos recuerdos volver acá, siempre soy feliz –

Y ahí está, la prueba viviente de que la serpiente si tiene sentimientos. No quise mofarme de él, porque quizás arruinaría el único momento, hasta ahora, que podíamos conversar sin que me dijera alguna grosería de por medio.

Un elfo apareció a su lado, era pequeño y encorvado, con ojos de color almendra.

Señor, bienvenido otra vez a la mansión. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia – sus equipajes están ya en sus habitaciones como lo ordeno.

Gracias, Donk. –

Bienvenida usted también señorita, espero que su estadía sea placentera – me hablo el pequeño elfo.

Espero que si – le respondí de forma amable.

Su padre, señor, lo está esperando en el despacho junto con la señorita, después podrán ir a cenar con la dama, por favor síganme. – hablo el elfo, y comenzó su caminata hacia la mansión.

No quise decir ninguna palabra, sabía que a él no le interesaban mis pensamientos sobre los elfos, y a mí en estos momentos de mi vida tampoco. Quizás sería bueno a repasar una vez más mi plan, por si mi hipótesis es correcta.

La caminata estuvo silenciosa. Entramos por una gran perta de roble antiguo, no quise fijarme en más detalles, el elfo nos guio hasta el final del pasillo hacia una puerta de color negro. Golpeo tres veces y anuncio nuestra llegada.

Solo se escuchó un "adelante" y sin esperar más entramos al despacho del padre de Malfoy.

Hijo, que bueno es tenerte nuevamente en casa, por favor siéntate – le saludo a Malfoy y le indico la butaca que estaba al fondo. - Y qué bueno es tenerte aquí, Señorita Granger, sepa que es bienvenida a la mansión.

Ya sé que no es así, señor Malfoy, y tengo serias dudas sobre su sorpresiva amabilidad – le respondo quedándome en mi lugar – sé que ha tenido problemas y que su prestigio ha bajado mucho después de la guerra.

Veo que no andas con rodeos, pero por favor continua – me insistió el padre de Malfoy.

Y como su popularidad bajo, sus cuentas en Gringotts están congeladas y su prestigio ante la comunidad mágica está en duda, a pesar de lo que usted hizo en el último momento de la guerra que se concluye en no participar y ayudar a Harry a seguir con su misión, las cosas no han cambiado. – continuo muy segura – por lo cual, qué mejor que hacer la alianza y elevar su prestigio que tener a una "sangre sucia" en la familia o me equivoco.

Observe por un momento a los dos hombres en la habitación. El más joven estaba un poco sorprendido al descubrir de lo que se trataba todo el plan de su padre. El segundo solo estaba en silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Muy bien señorita Granger, veo que es verdad lo que dicen de usted – me dice aplaudiendo – y al parecer no se molestara en aceptar la propuesta que le hare. Seré bastante amable.

Sé que no podre rechazar nada de lo que me pida, Señor Malfoy, porque por mi estupidez, debo decir, cerré un contrato mágico con su hijo que me lo impide – le respondí.

Padre, ¿es cierto lo que dice esta sangre sucia? – pregunta furioso Malfoy hijo, mientras se levanta de inmediato de la butaca.

No insultes así a tu futura pareja, hijo, ella ya sabe que no podrá hacer nada por cambiar ese contrato y tú tienes que obedecerme, por fin lograremos que la familia vuelva a tener su prestigio.- habla con muy buen humor, mientras hace aparecer una botella de whisky de fuego y sirve en tres copas y se las reparte a sus nuevos invitado – por favor beban.

Sé que no podré hacer nada, me amarra un contrato mágico, pero si quiero poner unas condiciones para que esto funcione. – le digo mientras tomo mi copa.

Está bien, ando muy amable estoy días, te escuchare – me dice mientras se acomoda en una de las butacas del salón.

Malfoy solo le queda sentarse y escuchar y yo me acomodo en una de los sillones de la oficina.

Sabe que será extraño que de repente este con Malfoy como… pa.. pa… juntos. Así que para hacerlo parecer "real" prefiero que nos cambie de escuela o en su defecto tengamos clases particulares para terminar nuestra educación – comienzo a hablar – sé que usted podrá arreglarlo con alguna beca o algo por el estilo, además como los dos somos premios anuales, se encontrara alguna solución.

Me parece bien – me dice entusiasmado – creo que lo sabes desde hace tiempo y has pensado en todo.

Solo quiero estar cómoda, señor Malfoy, si quiere que haya… como se dice… realismo en lo que pasara en un futuro – le respondo fríamente.

Muy inteligente, ya que no tengo otra cosa que decir, será mejor no hacer esperar a la señora en el comedor – me dice riendo.

No puedes creer que yo aceptare esto, padre – grita de repente Malfoy – sabes perfectamente que manchara nuestro linaje y se perderá todos los esfuerzos de seguir siendo sangre limpia.

Tú me obedecerás, Draco – lo mira desafiante el padre – y no te permitiré que subas de nuevo el tono cuando me hables o sabrás quien soy.

Malfoy callo de inmediato. Sabía que no podía decir una palabra más, pues el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su cuerpo aún estaba tenso, pero su padre lo miraba fijamente, quizás le advertía con la mirada que no habría ningún cambio en sus planes.

Ahora por favor, síganme – volviendo a su tono aristocrático de antes – espero que sea una velada placentera.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Disculpen la demora, pero tuve mi examen de grado 8ahora soy licenciada wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) asi que por fin me di el tiempo para subir el capi. Lo iba a subir el domingo, pero por problemas de la pagina recien pude entrar.

Espero que les gusto.

Muchos saludos a todo

PD: recuerden que pueden hacerme cualquier comentario, queja, felicitacion u otro a través de un RR. De verdad valoro sus opiniones.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Hubiera deseado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero me doy cuenta que puedo ser tan falsa como ellos. Ya la fuerza que demostré cuando llegue se agotó, volví a ser la misma de siempre, tan frágil, tan delicada, que la pueden espantar con un simple "buu".

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, la comida exquisita y los anfitriones dignos de la realeza, nadie se daría cuenta que estas personas antes eran miembros de los mortíferos, asesinos despiadados que solo querían la limpieza de sangre.

No hubo ningún invitado anexo a los miembros de la familia, lo que me pareció un problema menos con que lidiar, ya que no me encontrarían en condiciones de fingir ser algo que no soy frente a más personas.

Narcissa Malfoy, una dama de alta categoría, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, con una arrogancia sin igual, me recordaba cada cinco minutos que debía darle las gracias a merlín por tener tanta suerte de acabar siendo un miembro de esa familia. Que espanto. Pero a pesar de toda esa fachada, solo era una mujer que quería volver a tener su vida normal, sin importar, claro está, como lograrlo.

Lucius Malfoy, era harina de otro costal. La arrogancia le salía por los poros, era mal educado, demasiado estricto para mi gusto, un manipulador empedernido. Lo único que le importaba era tener de nuevo su honor en alto y así restregárselo a los demás, volver a ser un caballero de la alta sociedad.

Draco Malfoy, nunca me lo imagine, pero fue la persona más silenciosa en la cena. Estaba enojado, claro está, pero no podía expresar lo que sentía, la locura de la idea del padre y el apoyo de la madre ante tal barbaridad, era algo que no cabía en sí, pero siempre respetaba su decisión, como si no le quedara otra cosa que hacer.

Si uno los viera desde fuera, serian la familia ideal, donde los buenos modales dominan el ambiente. Y si alguien quisiera conocerlo un poco más, la manipulación del mismo señor Malfoy lograría cambiar cualquier opinión negativa de la familia. Pero la realidad es que no había familia, solo había un líder y sus súbditos dispuestos a dar su vida por los ideales del líder. Nadie tenía voz ni voto y solo se conformaban con los resultados, a pesar de que las consecuencias de esos mismos actos no sean favorables para los otros.

Es una maldición que haya caído en una familia como esta, que no estará dispuesta a cambiar nada, ya que lo consideraran una amenaza para sus futuros planes.

Me encuentro en mi habitación. Es bastante amplia de un color claro, cama adoselada, un ventanal gigantesco con balcón, cortinas color terracota, y un sofá con mesita de noche para tomar el té en el lugar. Hay dos puertas en el fondo de la habitación, deben ser del baño y del closet. Muy hermosa, pero a la vez fría y solitaria.

Me acerco al sofá y me acomodo, tratando, de cierta manera, me compensarme a mí misma por el día que he pasado. Trato de perderme un rato en mis pensamientos y descubro que me siento perdida en el caos. Mi vida se derrumbó por mi orgullo y ahora debo pagar las consecuencias. Nunca confíes en nadie, menos es un Malfoy, que siempre su ayuda trae beneficios hacia sí mismo o para su familia.

Necesito aire – me digo, y me levanto de un salto para dirigirme al balcón.

Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas alumbraban el firmamento y la luna proyectaba algo más con su inmensa figura.

Escucho un portazo, no debe ser nada bueno. Unos pasos se aproximan peligrosamente hacia mi, pero no puedo dejar de contemplar a la noche, así que aguardo paciente, quizás el invitado venga con las respuestas que espero.

Así que ya sabias todo, asquerosa sangre sucia – me grita Malfoy, mientras se acerca rápidamente – sabias que esto te beneficiaria, que lograrías entrar a la alta sociedad, que serias reconocida en el mundo mágico a nuestra costa. RESPONDE.

No tengo nada que responderte, Malfoy – le digo sin mirarlo.

O sea que lo confirmas – me dice furioso

No confirmo nada Malfoy, creo que tengo muchas más razones que tú para no querer esto, de querer irme y jamás haber cerrado algún contrato contigo, pero como ves no sé qué hacer para deshacer lo que me obligaste a firmar y, por ende, finjo que me agrada para no tener que salir más perjudicada– le digo de forma calmada- solo quiero irme de acá.

Siento su mirada en mi nuca, es fría y causa hasta un poco de miedo, pero no me debo mostrar desarmada. Me doy vuelta para observarlo y siento algo de desesperación de su parte.

Maldición, Granger, como fuiste tan tonta como para haber confiado en mí, supuestamente eres una rata de biblioteca y deberías saber quién es de fiar y quién no. – me dice mientras golpea el concreto.

No es algo que me enorgullece, Malfoy, pero veras que a veces también me puedo equivocarme – le respondo mientras me cruzo de brazos – además si viniste a recriminarme, mejor lárgate.

Tú no sabes que sacrificio va a hacer andar con "algo" como tú – me dice con sarcasmo.

Tú crees que me encanta la idea de que te tengo que…."tomar de la mano" o incluso "besarte" … - le digo furiosa.

Eso jamás, Granger, no serás tan afortunada para llegar a eso – me dice alejándose de mi unos pasos.

Su expresión es de sorpresa, claro no se le había pasado por la mente cual iba a ser mis funciones para con él. Imbécil.

Entonces, si no quieres esto convence a tu papi para que te diga como romper el contrato – le digo mientras me pongo observar a las estrellas – quizás nos ahorres estos malos ratos.

Imposible, mi padre solo quiere el prestigio de su familia, pero no piensa en su familia como tal – notó un poco de melancolía en su voz.

Me doy vuelta para observarlo y su mirada se encuentra perdida en el vacío de las estrellas. Se ve un poco melancólico, pero sabía que podía estar fingiendo… o no.

Que propones, Malfoy – le pregunto.

Creo que deberé fingir que me agradas, Granger, hasta saber qué tipo de contrato "firmamos" – me dice y se da media vuelta para marcharse.

No serás el único, Malfoy – le digo, a pesar de que sé que no me escucha.

OoOoOoOoOo

La mañana llega más rápido de los que esperaba. Faltaba un día para navidad y apenas había tenido tiempo para comprar los regalos para mis amigos.

Mis amigos – me repito en voz baja.

Que amigos tenía, me sentía tan apartada de ellos en estos momentos, que no quería acordarme de ellos.

Quizás sea mejor que me levante y tome una ducha para borrar los malos pensamientos – me digo, mientras me levanto y me coloco la bata.

Golpean la puerta.

Adelante – respondo como autómata.

Buen día, señorita Granger – me habla Donk – el amo me manda a avisarle que se ausentará en el desayuno, pero que baje en 20 minutos más para desayunar con el resto de la familia.

Gracias Donk – le respondo mientras me dirijo al baño.

El pequeño elfo desaparece con un puf, al momento de que cierro la puerta del baño, con mis cosas en mano.

Claro, hay que dejar todo listo si el patriarca de la familia se va, que manipulador – me digo mientras abro la llave – quizás sea para mejor.

Salgo del baño y elijo un atuendo para el "desayuno familiar". Quizás sea necesario que me arregle un poco para que la señora Malfoy no me vuelva a criticar por mi pelo, mi cara, mis uñas, etc.

Elijo pantalones ajustados de color negro con otras largas de color café claro. Una blusa ajustada de color café y chaleco largo encima. Me aliso un poco el pelo con magia y lo sujeto con una moña simple. Me coloco maquillaje bastante leve, pero que destaque mis rasgos y listo. Estoy semi-presentable para una familia de la "realeza".

Bajo hacia el comedor y saludo con un "Buenos Días" a los presentes.

La señora Malfoy ya estaba instalada en la mesa como toda una aristócrata, no levanto la vista cuando aparecí, solo respondió con un gesto y siguió leyendo un ejemplar del profeta que tenía al lado de su plato. Malfoy solo me observo de reojo, se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, volviendo a su ensalada de frutas.

Me senté al lado de Malfoy, y comencé a seleccionar algunas cosas para desayunar. La comida estaba exquisita.

Señorita Granger, le platicaba a mi hijo que sería una estupenda idea si fueran a pasear por los terrenos de la mansión, así conocerás el resto de la casa – me dijo con tranquilidad.

Excelente idea – le respondí, evitando el sarcasmo.

Pero mamá, tenía planeado ir de compras hoy – le reclamo Malfoy a su madre, pero ella no se inmuto.

La llevaras, será buena señal que te vean con ella, así los medios harán sospecha de una "posible relación" – dijo recalando la una frase.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, ser vista en público con él?, sería una broma, iba contra todos sus planes, su reputación quedaría manchada y sus amigos jamás volverían a hablarle.

Yo no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte, Malfoy – le dije cortésmente. Soy una "idiota".

Está bien – me respondió parándose de inmediato de la mesa – te espero en 5 minutos en la puerta.

Y salió del comedor en dirección a su alcoba.

_Uff esto no resultará_

* * *

Hola a todos.

Disculpen la demora, pero he tenido muchas cosillas que hacer en las ultimas semanas. Espero que les guste el capi. y COMENTEN... con eso se alimenta un escritor jejejeje

naa, seria bueno saber sus opiniones, ideas reclamos u otros, para agregarlas al fics.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

El viaje al callejón Diagon no tuvo ningún contratiempo. Había mucha gente, ajetreada buscando regalos a última hora. Quedaban pocos días para navidad, y podía visualizar el fuego en la chimenea, calcetines colgando y uno que otro villancico entonado desafinadamente por alguno de mis parientes.

Malfoy caminaba deprisa frente mío, como queriendo escapar de mi compañía, aunque eso no era novedad.

No camines tan deprisa, que hay mucha gente – le dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

Estaba probando la posibilidad de perderte en el camino, pero veo que es imposible – me dice mientras reduce la marcha.

Se detuvo en la entrada de una pintoresca tienda de adornos navideños mágicos. Santa Claus volaba por el aparador, mientras caía nieve de su escoba a una pequeña maqueta iluminada.

¿Cuantos regalos debes comprar? – le pregunto cortésmente. Si iba a ser amiga del enemigo, por lo menos tendría buenos modales, quizás para que me trataran de la misma manera.

Unos cuantos solamente – me responde fríamente, mientras me desvía la mirada.

Porque también tengo que comprar los regalos de navidad para mis amigos – le digo mientras me quedo observando el aparador.

Y eso me tiene que interesar por qué…. – me dice, mientras levanta la ceja sorprendido.

Solo te digo, Malfoy, ya que créeme que no me es divertido acompañarte – le digo furiosa

Solo me observa detenidamente, obviamente no de acuerdo a acompañarme, pero era mejor que nada.

Sinceramente, no me interesa que me vean con alguien como… "tú"… así que te veo en una hora en este lugar, así compro lo que yo necesito y tú haces lo mismo. – Me dice mientras pone las manos en los bolsillos – no te puedo dejar botada acá o sino mi padre me mataría, así que se puntual.

Y se alejó de mí, desvaneciéndose entre la masa de gente.

Me quedo pensativa por un momento, sabía que esto podría ser una trampa, pero ya estaba bastante hundida para preocuparme de las cosas.

Comencé con mi labor de encontrar los regalos para mis padres, Harry, Ginny y los señores Weasley, que siempre han sido muy amables conmigo, y quizás no sería nada de malo regalarle carbón a Malfoy, por algo él será mi futuro "novio".

En la tienda de Quidditch, encontré un set de miniaturas de las pelotas del juego, que le encantará a Harry para su colección. A Ginny le encontré un maravilloso vestido de encaje, que sorprenderá a Harry.

A mis padres por obligación debo ir al mundo muggles a comprarles el regalo, pues no les gusta mucho que sus regalos caminen, vuelen o quemen cosas. A los padres de Ginny le compre un nuevo set de cocina mágica, que ni siquiera la sangre de dragón puede destruirlos.

Los regalos, pedí que se enviaran de las mismas tiendas para que lleguen para navidad y así no levantar sospechas ni que por casualidad me confiscaran los regalos de mis amigos.

¿Hermione? – escucho que dicen mi nombre y me doy vuelta de inmediato.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros, lentes y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

¡HARRY! – le grito, mientras corro a abrazarlo. Estaba tan feliz por verlo.- pero ¿qué haces acá?

Vine a comprar unos regalos que me hacían falta, luego me reuniré con Ginny para comer un helado – me dice sonriente – porque no vienes con nosotros.

No puedo, en serio me gustaría, pero… - no pude continuar porque una voz fría decía mi nombre de forma furiosa.

Granger, donde te habías metido, te he buscado por más de media hora, te dije que me esperaras en aquella tienda – me doy vuelta de inmediato

Tranquilo, Malfoy – le digo en tono de advertencia.

No vuelvas a dejarme esperando, entendiste – me dice furioso, mientras me agarra la muñeca.

Que te pasa, Malfoy, suéltala de inmediato – sale Harry a defenderme. Tenía la varita agarrada, por si tenía que atacar en cualquier momento.

Tranquilo Harry – le digo – y tu Malfoy suéltame.

Pero mira a quien tenemos acá – dice con sarcasmo, mientras me suelta a la mala – si es "cara rajada" Potter, no te metas en mi camino – amenaza con un tono despectivo.

¿Quieres pelea? – amenaza Harry, ya casi dispuesto a sacar su varita.

Deténganse los dos de inmediato – les digo con tono autoritario – no quiero un espectáculo ahora.

Ellos me miran, Malfoy furioso y Harry confundido.

Después hablamos, Harry – le digo mientras lo beso en la mejilla – cuídate.

Si, cuídate Potter – dice Malfoy con burla.

Ya vámonos, Malfoy – le digo con una mirada severa y comienzo a caminar hacia la multitud.

Solo escucho que Malfoy me sigue muy cerca, pero no quiero voltear, no quiero. Sé cuál será su mirada, sé que me dirá y no estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus bobadas.

Espérate, Granger – me dice agarrándome del brazo.

Ya Harry y su cara de confundido y probablemente decepcionado, estaban bastante lejos para escucharnos o cualquier persona alrededor. Me había metido a uno de los callejones perdidos del lugar, lejos de la muchedumbre y sin tener idea de cómo.

Que quieres, Malfoy – le digo mientras trato de zafarme.

No vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera frente a tus "amiguitos" – me dice soltándome de forma brusca.

Y tú no vuelvas a gritarme en público, no sabía que era de tu propiedad ni tampoco que querías hacer público nuestra "situación" – le grito

No me provoques, Granger – me advierte con el dedo.

Y que me harás, Malfoy … entiende que no podrás dañarme más de lo que lo has hecho haciéndome firmar ese contrato, ya no le temo a nada. – le digo con dignidad.

Será mejor que nos vayamos – me dice sin mirarme y comienza a caminar hacia afuera de unos de los callejones. Pero se detiene en la salida.

Rayos – maldice mientras me detiene al seco. – son slytherins.

Y que, no quieres que te vean con alguien como yo – le digo burlonamente, pero me detengo en seguida.

No querrás imaginarte lo que pasara si me encuentran contigo, no después de que mi padre de la noticia. Ahora lo considerarían una traición a la nobleza de nuestra sangre, pero cuando vean que mi padre apoya esta situación, reconocerán los retorcidos intentos de volver al status social. Algo bastante complicado. – me dice sin mirarme.

Me doy vuelta tratando de vislumbrar alguna salida por el otro lado del callejón y encuentro una, pero…

Podemos ir al mundo muggle si caminamos hacia el otro lado – le sugiero.

Quizás iba a mencionar una de sus frases incomodas, algún insulto, pero vi en sus facciones frías que prefería mil veces ir donde los muggles, que salir al encuentro de sus compañeros de casa.

Está bien, pero… – me dice, pero un ruido lo interrumpe.

Al parecer los amiguitos del rubio quieren aproximarse a ver qué sucede, o solo quieren hacer tratos sucios justo en el lugar donde estábamos.

Vámonos – le digo cuando él se puso en alerta. Le tome la mano inconscientemente y nos fuimos corriendo hacia la salida.

Corrimos por mucho más, teníamos que despistar el por qué dos jóvenes salían extrañamente de una pared sin previo aviso y nos fuimos a unas de las plazas del sector. Cuando me sentí segura de que nadie más nos observaban, me aproxime a una de las bancas más cercanas y me desplome en ella. Lo que no medí fue la fuerza con la que lo tire a él.

Más cuidado, Granger – me dice – casi haces que me golpee.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que todavía tenía mi mano unida a la de él. Nos miramos por un momento y nos apartamos enseguida.

Creí que no me soltarías nunca, Granger, parece que te gusto sostener mi mano – me dice Malfoy con un tono frío y calculador, quizás hasta un poco "seductor"

No te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy –lo encaro – solo fue "instinto de supervivencia"

Espero que no te acostumbres, Granger – me dice y por primera vez relaja las facciones, sintiéndose aliviado.

Que quieres hacer ahora – le pregunto sin interés – tenía intenciones de venir al mundo muggles a comprar el regalo de mis padres y no me gustaría desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Te debo una, Granger – me dice en todo pesado – pero no te acostumbres tampoco a que te complaceré siempre.

Me conformo con que me acompañes – le digo y sin querer le sonrió en forma de gratitud.

No me fijo en su cara de sorpresa al verme tan amable con él, ni tampoco las cosas que se pudo imaginar con esa pequeña muestra de gratitud, solo me limite a ser yo misma, cosa que no ha podido suceder desde que llegue a la mansión Malfoy.

¿Te parece que vayamos al centro comercial que está a unas cuadras de acá?- le pregunto de forma casual.

Como quieras – me responde y nos ponemos en marcha.

Extrañaba el mundo muggle, las pequeñas cosas que ya no eran extraordinarias, me parecían fantásticas ahora.

De vez en cuando veía a mi acompañante, se veía sorprendido por los simples letreros luminosos, o por los juguetes de los niños o incluso viendo a una pareja riendo de forma alegre. Quizás él no estaba acostumbrado a la muestras de cariño, a toda esta vida fuera de una mansión y solo vista de vez en cuando afuera, en los jardines del castillo. Ni siquiera sabiía lo que intentaban decir los semáforos, tuve que detenerlo unas cuantas veces porque quería cruzar las calles, antes de que lo atropellaran los camiones que pasaban continuamente.

Ves ese edificio – le señalo al rubio, mientras el me observa con atención – es el centro comercial del que te hable.

Es bastante grande – me dice un poco sorprendido.

Solo te pido que por lo menos en esta ocasión tratemos de llevarnos bien y que te calmes – le pido mientras lo veo a los ojos.

Tú no eres nadie para decirme…- pero lo interrumpo enseguida.

A eso me refiero – le digo sin miramientos – quizás sea mucho para ti, pero hagamos el intento de actuar de forma civilizada, quizás no sirva de ejercicio para el futuro.

Aunque no lo creas, te encuentro la razón – me dice – quizás sea bueno tratarte como persona ahora en adelante, si queremos descubrir como romper ese contrato, debemos ser… "aliados".

Me parece perfecto – le digo con una sonrisa. Nuevamente la sorpresa se hace presente en su rostro.

Pero tengo mis límites, Granger – me advierte, mientras comienza a avanzar.

Yo también – le respondo divertida

El resto del día paso sin contratiempos, entre explicaciones de cómo funcionaban las escaleras mecánicas hasta de cómo se comía un simple hot dog. Quizás nunca me había atrevido a descubrir algo más de Draco Malfoy, y tampoco es que antes hubiera tenido el interés de hacerlo, pero ahora me pareció que podría seguir descubriendo facetas inéditas, incluso que podrían agradarme de una forma bastante peculiar.

Incluso nos reímos, eso es insólito. Quizás las apariencias engañan, pero a qué medida, no sabría decirlo. Pero era hora de la partida, había que volver a la casa del "horror", que era la mansión. Volviendo a la realidad…

* * *

Hola a todos

Disculpen la demora, tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible, tengo "vacaciones" temporales, así que hay bastante tiempo para seguir escribiendo.

Me hubiese gustado leer mas comentarios del capitulo anterior... eso me hacia pensar "tan malo estaba que no era digno de comentario"... espero que este capitulo esté dentro de sus espectativas, porque no quiero defraudarlos :D

Tengo unas cuantas ideas para el siguiente, pero me gustaría escuchar las suyas, quizas todo de un giro inesperado ... no lo se.. jejjeje

Saludos

y gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

La llegada a la mansión fue bastante cordial. Lucius Malfoy estaba esperándonos en el recibidor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bienvenidos – saludo – espero que hayan tenido un buen día, y también espero que la noticia que les he preparado sea de su agrado. Por favor síganme.

Con Malfoy nos miramos por unos segundos. Era verdad que habíamos tenido un día bastante agradable para lo que pueden compartir dos enemigos declarados, pero también era verdad que quizás los que nos diría el padre no fuera de verdad una noticia agradable.

Lo seguimos, ni siquiera podíamos intercambiar comentarios, pero compartíamos el mismo sentimiento de temor hacia lo que nos diría.

Adelante – dijo con una sonrisa manipulada - siéntese por favor, juntos.

Hicimos caso, quizás era lo mejor seguirle el juego una vez más.

Como les mencione con anterioridad, tengo excelentes noticias – comenzó a hablar mientras se servía una copa de coñac de dragón, antes de sentarse frente de nosotros – para el fin de año, tendré el agrado de ser el anfitrión de una cena muy importante, donde los más destacados miembros de la comunidad mágica serán nuestros invitados y donde tendremos la gran oportunidad de dar la noticia acerca de vuestro compromiso.

Creo que las palabras no describiría con exactitud la expresión de nuestros rostros. Malfoy estaba pálido, si aunque pareciera imposible que su piel adquiera un color más pálido, era la realidad. Sus ojos denotaban un particular espanto ante la noticia y hasta sus labios se despegaron algunos segundos. Por mi parte, tenía la misma expresión, pero por suerte había previsto algo así.

Me parece muy apresurado, señor Malfoy – comencé a hablar tratando de controlar el tono de mi voz – primero pienso en la reacción de la prensa y de las personas que están menos ligada a su… causa… por decirlo de alguna manera. Sería bastante sospechoso y podría ser un accionar muy impulsivo por su parte, que quizás no tendría el efecto deseado.

Ante mis palabras, el señor Malfoy, primero se enfureció, luego comenzó a considerarlo, pero siempre están esos "peros" que causan problemas.

Pero… como piensas tú que sería lo más indicado – me pregunto mientras me examinaba con la mirada.

Por suerte, Malfoy reacciona.

Hermione tiene razón – dice sin miramientos, logrando el efecto deseado con las palabras que había mencionado.

Oh, ya veo… continua – le dice bastante animoso, incluso parecía más maniático de lo normal.

_Lo que logra la perdida de la fortuna familiar y el deseo de posición social, pisar las creencias en que está construida la historia de una familia._- pienso.

Creo que sería prudente que se nos viera juntos, por supuesto contando con una declaración pública sobre el cambio que has tenido y la necesidad de ayudar al desvalido, pues existe una amiga muy especial para la familia – dice mientras se pone serio – quizás así no tendríamos problemas con los miembros de mi casa y la nobleza en general.

Entonces deberán volver a la escuela, luego de las vacaciones, o sino como podrían ser visto en un contexto "normal" – dijo, luego tomo el ultimo sorbo a su bebida y se levanta con una mirada perdida, quizás imaginándose las múltiples posibilidades de su plan.

Entonces, Señorita Granger, tendrá que perdonarme, pero tendrán que volver a clases luego de las vacaciones – dice volteándose de inmediato a mirarme – y tendrán que estar siempre juntos y cuando llegue la oportunidad de expresarme en la prensa, mostrare todo el apoyo hacia su relación.

Como usted diga, señor Malfoy – le digo comiéndome el resto de las palabras que quiero gritar.

Hijo, necesito hablar contigo unos momentos – menciona por última vez el señor Malfoy hacia mi persona, entendiendo la orden indirecta que tengo que abandonar el lugar.

Me levanto despacio, y por primera vez en mi vida miro a Malfoy con la intención de que darle una señal de que necesitaba luego hablar con él. El rubio asiente, consiente de la penetrante mirada de su padre, y me dispongo a salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Camino despacio hacia los pasillos del segundo piso hasta llegar a mi cuarto, me tiro encima de la cama y me pongo a llorar de la rabia que siento por todo esto. Incluso ahora, que pensaba que podría solucionar esto, solo con un poco de tiempo más y sin tener que involucrar a mis amistades, se destruye mi plan. Lloro y sigo llorando que los ojos comienzan a pesarme y mi cuerpo está cansado del día y solo me queda dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Padre, ¿estás seguro de todo este plan?… - le pregunte cuando la castaña cerró la puerta – no será arriesgado, tu sabes que nos puede pasar, sobre todo a mi si me ven con alguien como ella.

Draco, hijo mío, eso es lo de menos – me responde mientras se sirve otro poco de coñac de dragón – lo importante es que cumplas tu misión al pie de la letra o pagaras las consecuencias de tu rebeldía.

La tranquilidad de sus palabras me hacen temerle aún más, pero lamentablemente no puedo enfrentarme a él.

Lo sé, padre – le respondo cuando me dispongo a salir de la habitación.

Necesito que esa muchachita se enamore perdidamente de ti o el plan fracasara – me menciona, lo que hace que me detenga en el acto.

Que se enamore, pero padre… - comienzo a reclamar, pero sé que esa frase jamás la terminare.

Es la única manera que el ministerio, al momento de su unión, crea que este acto es verdadero – me dice sin miramientos – recuerda que todo esto es por el bienestar de la familia, ya veremos qué después con hacemos con ella, quizás la encerremos por el resto de su vida. – y rie, con esa risa maquiavélica y escalofriante.

De verdad eran inconcebibles las palabras de mi padre. Salgo de la habitación hecho furia, mi dignidad… casi no tengo dignidad, no debería usar esa palabra, pues mi padre nunca en mi vida me ha dejado hacer algo por mi propia voluntad, ahora con este estúpido plan, no solo hará que cometa un error, sino que el fracasara, porque por supuesto Hermione Granger jamás en su vida se enamoraría de alguien como yo.

Me dirijo a su habitación, la puerta se encuentra entreabierta, así que decido no golpear, ya que ella dijo que me esperaría para conversar sobre esta estupidez, pero la encuentro de una forma muy diferente, está durmiendo.

Me acerco a ella despacio, para que ningún ruido la despierte, tengo mucha curiosidad, aunque sea increíble, de verla durmiendo. Quizás es porque nunca he podido ver su verdadera expresión, ya que siempre tiene algún motivo, no digo que yo no los entregue, para tener esa expresión de desagrado hacia mí, pero ahora está en total calma.

Me aproximo un poco más hasta estar cerca de su rostro y al verlo, tengo una extraña sensación al ver que minutos antes de que se quedara dormida hubiese estado llorando, y me molesta.

Quizás haya llorado de impotencia, pues ella no le gusta ser de esas personas que siguen ordenes, jamás lo hará, cosa que me fastidia de ella, pero que a la vez, cuando no va dirijo hacia mí, me resulta bastante tenaz para cualquier mujer.

Su rostro se ve relajado, tiene hasta una expresión de un ¿ángel?, si quizás sí, no se puede negar que la castaña también tiene un algo que podría considerarse ¿bonito?, no lo sé.

Me siento a su lado, por unos momentos, quizás, ¿será posible que alguna vez en mi vida pueda enamorarme de alguien como ella? Ella está en contra de mis principios, lo cual me trae sin cuidados, porque hasta yo los considero una verdadera porquería los planes y políticas.

Me gustan sus facciones, sus ojos con ese delineado especial, su nariz y esos labios, tan carnosos y brillantes, que tengo curiosidad de probar. Me acerco un poco a su rostro y otro elemento perturba mis sentidos, su aroma, tan delicado y equilibrado, me encanta.

Hay cosas que se deben a hacer en su indicado momento, así que me alejo, ya que no es bueno hacer nada imprudente. Quizás lo mejor es conocer ese aspecto real de ella, saber porque es tan alabada por las personas, que es lo tan especial que tiene, y por primera vez buscar mi oportunidad de ser feliz y no por lo que pueda conseguir con esta unión, sino como otra persona más, convertirme en alguien normal.

Comienza a moverse y me alejo instintivamente para que no piense que quiero hacerle algo o incluso atentar contra su vida. Porque lo podría pensar y eso es un hecho.

Decido que es mejor retirarme, salir de esa habitación y volver una hora después cuando sepa que esta despierta total para que podamos conversar como ella quiere. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta como la serpiente que soy y me enorgullezco de ser, abro la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salgo de su habitación.

Puede ser posible, que ese ser, esa persona que duerme tan profundamente en la habitación sea mi única forma de salvación de esta vida llena de reglas y ordenes que deben ser obedecidas o sino sufrir las consecuencias de la rebeldía, será posible que quizás ella me salve de mi propio destino, puede ser, pero también habrá que realizar cambios, muchos cambios que me lleven a modificar mi forma de pensar y mi forma de vivir. ¿Podré, alguna vez, enamorarme de una sangre sucia?

Con el tiempo lo sabré….

* * *

hola a todos:

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado...dejen sus reviews para saber sus sugerencias porque tengo un bloqueo momentaneo con la historia y no se hasta cuando publicare otro capi... espero que me exen una manito para seguir con esto.

Saludos


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

_Estoy caminando en la oscuridad, el viento trae consigo un dulce aroma que se me hace familiar, pero no puedo reconocerlo. Un brillo resplandece atrayendo mi atención, me acerco con cuidado, quizás sea otra trampa más._

_Un espejo de gran tamaño me llama. En su borde tiene incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y acabados de oro y plata. Algo me perturba del reflejo, se parece a mí, pero a la vez es distinta, con unos rizos definidos color castaño, una mirada fría y perturbadora, una sonrisa maliciosa con unos labios color rojo intenso. Sus ropas eran negras y su piel pálida. _

_Trato de colocar mi mano sobre el reflejo, pero este no se mueve, solo me observa, como si tramara algo, como si fuera una imagen peligrosa._

_¿Qué eres? – le pregunto con cautela._

_Tu pasado, presente y futuro – responde con una sonrisa malvada._

_No comprendo, ¿qué quieres de mí? – le pregunto con seriedad, pero ella solo ríe perversamente._

_No es lo que quiero, sino lo que tú puedes darme para conocer cómo sería tu futuro con él – me responde sin titubear. _

_Te refieres a Malfoy – le interrogo – o sea tu puedes decirme como deshacerme de ese contrato._

_Si puedo, puedo contarte muchas cosas, pero todo tiene un precio – me responde riendo nuevamente._

_No confió en ella, en ese reflejo que solo demuestra maldad, pero si es la única alternativa de saber cómo romper el contrato, podría pagar cualquier precio._

_Sé que no confías en mí, pero yo soy tus deseo internos, tus impulsos y fantasías, quieres saber cómo deshacerte del contrato, está bien, pero que estarías dispuesta a perder con tal de disolver tu propio destino…_

_Ante la incredulidad, me decido a aceptar sin miramientos lo que me propone este ser, pero algo sucede, todo comienzo a verse borroso y una fuerza me arrastra…._

OoOoOoOoOoO

El despertar fue bastante brusco. Al parecer me había quedado dormida encima de todo. La cabeza me da vueltas y mis manos no dejan de temblar.

Acaso fue un sueño - me pregunto a mí misma mientras trato de sentarme.

No podía ser real que un sueño fuera así, a no ser que mis fanáticas ilusiones de deshacer el maldito contrato, que me tiene atada a esta casa, fuera a convertirme en una psicópata con sueños predictores.

Me levanto de un salto, quizás así despeje mi mente, pero cometí un error, mi cuerpo se tambaleo hacia un lado, ya que mis piernas tiemblan sin control, y caigo con un fuerte golpe hacia el piso. Mi cabeza rebota contra la alfombra de la habitación y un pequeño gemido de dolor escapa de mis labios. Otra vez todo se vuelve borroso y me limito a esperar que alguien llegue y me ayude.

Está perdiendo la conciencia, quizás el golpe fue demasiado fuerte. Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, un grito y una llamada de auxilio, escucho más pasos y alguien me toma en sus brazos. Trato de aferrarme, para no caer una vez más, pero mis brazos no tienen fuerza. Me depositan en la cama y solo veo oscuridad.

Despierto exaltada, quizás pasaron solo una horas, la luz de la luna ilumina mi cuarto no mostrando mucho. En la mesita de noche había una cantidad de pociones sorprendente y a mi lado había un elfo domestico esperando instrucciones de mí.

¿Qué me paso? – le pregunto en voz baja, sentía dolor de garganta.

Ama Granger, usted fue atacada por una fuerza extraña, no se pudo determinar que era, ama – me responde con timidez – el medimago de la familia ha dicho que investigaría un poco antes de decirle que fue.

Gracias – le respondo

Ama Granger, desea algo más – me pregunta con timidez, mientras inclina la cabeza.

Me gustaría hablar con Malfoy – le pido al elfo y este asiente gustoso.

Como guste, ama – responde y desaparece en un plin.

Unos minutos después escucho el sonido en la puerta. Tres golpecitos fueron suficientes para saber quién estaba al otro lado.

Adelante – respondo de inmediato, lo cual causo que el rubio entrara a la habitación.

Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo – me dice mientras se dirige a una silla que está al lado de mi cama - ¿cómo te encuentras?

Me siento un poco rara, pero eso es normal en mi – le respondo con una pequeña mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa. El solo sigue serio.

No es normal que ocurra eso en esta casa – me dice – quizás atrajiste una maldición con tu llegada.

_Ni aun en mis peores momentos él puede comportarse de una manera más amable.-_ pienso.

Ya ni recuerdo porque te pedí que vinieras – le dije un poco molesta.

De verdad ya estaba harta de su actitud, ya sé que no soy lo mejor del mundo, pero no tiene que recordármelo cada 5 segundos.

Me obligaran a casarme contigo, y me obligaran a que te enamore para así convencer a los del ministerio en el momento de nuestra unión y si todo sale según lo planeado, quizás mi padre te encierre por el resto de tu vida en esta casa – me dice de un solo golpe.

Quedo impactada, quizás ya sabía que sucedería algo así, pero que te lo confirmen es otra cosa y más aún cuando tengo un futuro que incluye un encierro de por medio.

Yo sé que no quieres esto y también sé que tampoco lo quiero, ¿tienes un plan? – le pregunto ya resignada con todo.

Quien crees que soy, por supuesto que tengo un plan, por lo menos hasta que logremos romper el contrato – me dice muy serio – pero a mí no me gusta la idea, me parece repugnante.

Escúpelo, Malfoy, no tengo todo el día – le dije con pesadez.

No puedo hablar acá, porque esas palabras son tabú en esta casa, así que tendremos que esperar a volver al colegio para planearlo con cuidado. – me responde mientras cruza los brazos.

Como quieras – le dije sin ninguna otra alternativa.

Él sale con cara de pocos amigos del cuarto. No me siento de ánimos tampoco para llamarlo y seguir la conversación, pero aun así me siento un poco curiosa con su plan.

Quizás quiere deshacerme de mí, haciéndolo parecer un accidente y así evitar la desagradable escena de parecer romántico y enamorarme, pudiendo escoger a su conveniencia a otra sangre sucia que le acomode más. Luego, eso sí, se hablara sobre mi extraña desaparición y los medios buscaran, rastrearan y encontrar que fui vista por última vez cerca de Draco Malfoy, así que lo detendrán a él y su familia por asesinato enviándolos a Azkaban, de la prisión de la que estaban huyendo en un primer lugar. O solo tiene un plan para que desaparezcamos hasta que las cosas se apacigüen o en su defecto ya sabe qué tipo de contrato es.

De todas formas lo único que quiero es dormir…

Pasaron los días lentamente. Para el día de navidad, fingí estar todavía con secuelas de mi extraña caída para no salir de mi habitación durante el día y me hice la dormida cuando el elfo de servicio me fue a buscar para cenar. Lo último que se me apetecía era cenar con la familia más cariñosa y agradable de todo el mundo mágico, ni tampoco fingir sonrisas e intercambiar regalos, era algo bastante surrealista para mi gusto. Aunque recibí, de parte de la familia Malfoy, una hermosa cadena de oro con una pequeña medalla que representaba al escudo de la familia Malfoy, que jure que guardaría en el fondo más pro fundo de mi baúl para no tener que verlo nunca más. De mis amigos un par de libros de hechizos medievales perdidos en el tiempo, de mis padres más libros de literatura inglesa e incluso de Ron que en forma de disculpa me envió unos dulces.

Mas días pasaron, y yo, de vez en cuando, salía a pasear al jardín de la mansión para despejar un poco mi mente. Había hecho durante esos días un encargo a la librería, pero por extraña circunstancias el paquete nunca llego, o fue interceptado, por lo que mi investigación para lograr salir de este lugar se tardaría más y más.

En mis paseos, siempre aparecía Malfoy rondando cerca, una orden de su padre, por cierto, para que no huyera o solo para comenzar una etapa de cortejo que jamás funcionaria. Aunque a veces era interesante hablar con Malfoy, algo que no sea ofenderse mutuamente, pero aun así no me gustaba mucho su compañía. Por lo que extrañaba cada día más a mis amigos, incluso pensé en perdonar a Ron por su estúpida broma, pero era demasiado para mi orgullo personal.

Otra vez pasaron un par de días más hasta que llego el día menos esperado por mí, Año Nuevo. Sabía que esa fecha no iba a ser de lo más placentera, pues sería vista en público en territorio Malfoy y todo el mundo mágico se enteraría de esa alianza.

Desperté con pocos ánimos. Sabía que tendría el agrado de recibir al medimago de la familia para dar el informe de las investigaciones que había realizado después de mi extraño accidente.

Mientas me doy unos minutos para asimilar el día que se aproximaba, escucho golpear la puerta. Solo como acto instintivo me tapo hasta la nariz antes de decir adelante. Era el medimago, por fin lo conocía. Un hombre bajito, calvo, ceño fruncido, venía acompañado por el elfo de la familia y asimile que me revisaría antes de ir a hablar con el señor Malfoy.

Buenos días, señorita – me saludo con pesadez

Lo mire con cuidado y concluí que hoy no sería mi día.

Buenos días, señor – le respondí lentamente. Quizás haciendo que tardara más la revisión, pero con eso solo hizo que me mirara más detenidamente, quizás pensó que la contusión me causo algún problema en el habla. Tonta.

Si me permite hacerle unos chequeos – me dice despacio, pensando que así entendería mejor, haciéndome sentir más idiota con cada palabra, pero solo me atrevo a asentir sin responder.

Comienza con el chequeo con la varita, mientras murmura ciertos hechizos, así se distribuye diferentes colores por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo a veces cosquillitas o punzadas, dependiendo del hechizo.

Cuando termina, se aclara la garganta y guarda la varita, antes de mirarme a los ojos.

Todo está en perfecto orden – me dice de forma normal ahora – pero tenga precaución con las cosas que hace. ¿Usted ha realizado o le realizaron algún hechizo fuerte y peligroso?

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el contrato mágico, pero sería peligroso decirle algo al medimago de la familia. Total era de confianza el sujeto.

Hace un par de semanas cerré un contrato mágico – le dije en tono de que no podía revelar muchos más datos que eso.

Ya veo, quizás ese contrato trajo algunas secuelas que se demostraron en este desafortunado accidente – concluyo – esperemos que sea la única secuela.

Comienza a arreglar sus cosas y se dispone a salir de la habitación.

Me encargare de avisarle a la familia el motivo de su accidente y que usted se encuentra en condiciones para participar en la fiesta de hoy – me dice antes de salir de la habitación.

Trago saliva. Sabía que había ciertas consecuencias sobre un contrato cerrado sin conocimiento, pero de ahí a tener alucinaciones con respuestas para zafarme de esta situación, era una locura. Quizás es solo una trampa más para mantenerme en el contrato o, definitivamente, llevarme a la demencia.

Ahora me tocaba enfrentar un día bastante largo, llenos de preparativos y novedades, incluyendo lecciones de buenos modales y compostura de parte de Narcissa, para parecer una persona decente ante los invitados. Lo único que me alentaba era saber que mañana ya estaría de regreso en Hogwarts.

* * *

hola a todos:

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado... Espero sus reviews para saber sus sugerencias porque sigo con el mismo bloqueo momentaneo con la historia. Asi cualquier idea sirve de como podría continuar, ademas estando la fiesta tan cerca... quizas justo Draco y Hermy se besen... o.o ... dejen comentarios y lo sabran jejeje

besos


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Durante la mañana hubo bastante revuelo en la Mansión Malfoy. Los elfos domésticos se apresuraban a tener todos los preparativos para la fiesta, ya que nada debía estar fuera de lugar para la velada perfecta, junto a los más altos cargos del mundo mágico.

Mi vestido de noche estaba colgado cerca de mi armario, listo para ser usado. Mire a mi alrededor buscando más accesorio y allí estaban. Arriba de un pequeño banquillo estaban los zapatos que usaría. Había un amplio set de maquillaje, joyas y demases.

No quería levantarme. El medimago ya se había ido hace un par de horas y yo seguía en cama, aguardando la entrada de algún miembro de la familia, pero nadie vino.

¿Cuantas cosas podré aguantar, antes de largarme de este lugar?- me pregunte en voz alta.

Decidí fingir que estaba enferma, todavía no estaba lista para ser presentada en sociedad, tampoco estaba lista para las miradas despectivas de la gente, cuando se publicara en el _Profeta,_ la noticia de las futuras nupcias. Que agonía. Pero mi tranquilidad no iba a durar toda la mañana, pues alguien golpea a la puerta.

Toc toc toc

Adelante – dije sin entusiasmo, hundiéndome en las sabanas.

Entro una joven bastante presumida. Su mirada despectiva se paseó por toda la habitación hasta que llego hacia donde me encontraba. Me observo detenidamente con cara de asco, como si tuviera que hacer la peor tarea de todas, "hablar conmigo" me imagine.

Buenos días, señorita Granger – me saluda de manera brusca.

Buenos días – le saludo de mala gana.

Era obvio que en un mundo paralelo, sin contrato y sin vivir con los Malfoy, no nos hablaríamos nunca.

Disculpe, pero usted es… - le pregunto de forma obligada.

Mi nombre es Madame Colville y soy una de las estilistas más importante, de la alta sociedad, del mundo mágico. – responde de forma muy presuntuosamente. – he venido a hacerte una transformación completa para la importante fiesta de esta noche.

Ruedo los ojos al saber lo que me espera.

Luego de un par de horas, gritos, encantamientos y otros tratos innecesarios, me encontraba frente al espejo, observando el reflejo que proyectaba. El vestido, que antes no lo había observado con detalle, tenía unos bordados tan finos y tan delicados que eran simplemente magníficos. Un corte largo, hombros descubiertos y una cadena de diamantes que combinan a la perfección. Observo más la imagen y veo a una mujer hermosa que usa el vestido, sus rulos caían perfectamente alineados en los hombros descubiertos, su mirada era simplemente impactante, sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo hermoso, su rostro delicado y suave y sus labios delineados y carnosos. Era extremadamente bella.

He realizado y terminado mi trabajo – anuncio la estilista, mientras guardaba su equipo – espero que el resultado agrade a la familia Malfoy.

Un balde de agua fría cae sobre mí, la mujer del reflejo soy yo y nunca en la vida me había visto tan bella.

Llamare a uno de los miembros de la familia para que dé su aprobación – hablo por última vez antes de salir de la habitación. La escuche, pero no le tome demasiada atención, solo podía enfocarme en la imagen que estaba en el espejo.

Escuche unos pasos y asimile que ya venían a ver el resultado de la inversión que habían hecho.

Maravilloso – dijo el señor Malfoy apenas entro – espero que no cometas errores esta noche – dijo en voz más baja en tono amenazador.

Yo solo asentí.

Me di la vuelta esperando ver solo a un Malfoy, pero me encontré con los tres miembros de la familia expectante ante el espectáculo de mi vestimenta.

Se ve bastante decente – menciona Narcissa Malfoy con claro tono de envidia. – iré a supervisar que los elfos no se equivoquen en ningún detalle. Permiso.

Y salió de la habitación apresurada, como si algo le molestara, y claro que era yo.

No había observado a Draco Malfoy, que estaba con cara de sorprendido, incluso se le abrió un poco la boca, pero la cerro de inmediato y guardo compostura, al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando de manera curiosa.

Estas bien – dijo, sin agregar ningún otro comentario y se retiró con su padre de la habitación.

En quince minutos más, la esperaran en la sala de estar, para recibir a los invitados – me informó un pequeño elfo que estaba a mi lado. Al parecer había estado varios minutos esperando para hablar.

Le agradecí por la información y el elfo desapareció con un plaf.

Revise que nada le faltara a mi aspecto, pero me di cuenta que me faltaba el entusiasmo y la fuerza para afrontar lo que se venía. Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces, tratando de que las ideas comenzaran a fluir y salí de la habitación.

El ambiente era de celebración, los pasillos adornados e iluminados con pequeños faroles que guiaban a los invitados a su destino. Una elegante música de fondo, quizás en vivo, animaba el lugar.

Camine con calma, estaba nerviosa, por supuesto, pero eso no me iba a detener. Pronto me acerque al bullicio de la estancia. Había mucha gente, rostros que no reconocía, que al momento de pasar a su lado, comenzaron a murmurar sobre mi presencia en el lugar. La familia estaba en una especie de escenario, puesto adrede para resaltar entre los demás. Solo me aproxime a una esquina, de la habitación, para que no se percataran de mi presencia, pero el silencio reino en la habitación y las miradas se acentuaron hacia mi dirección.

Como ya les había mencionado con anterioridad – recalcó la voz Lucius Malfoy - quiero que conozcan a la futura integrante de la familia, la señorita Hermione Granger.

Unos murmullos se hicieron notar, pero de inmediato la gente comenzó a alzar sus copas en mi dirección y a tomar de su licor.

Por favor, señorita Granger, acérquese y colóquese junto a mi hijo – volvió a hablar el patriarca de la familia Malfoy, pero no hacia mí, sino haciéndose notar una vez más con las otras familias y miembros del ministerio.

Al parecer su plan estaba funcionando. Varios funcionarios quedaron asombrados con la amabilidad y gentileza del anfitrión hacia mi persona. Y poco a poco, las dudas acerca de la familia comenzaron a despejarse, por supuesto hacia la mentira del "cambio".

Al ver que no pensaba moverme de donde estaba, lanzo una mirada autoritaria, pero disimulada hacia su hijo, dándole una orden interna de que debía, el mismo, traerme junto a la familia, y luego con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia sus invitados diciendo una simple frase "es tan tímida" que dejo contento a las personas del lugar.

Draco Malfoy, bajó del "escenario" para ir en mi búsqueda. No estaba muy contento con lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba otra.

Vamos – me susurro al oído, tomándome del brazo y, poco más, que arrastrándome con él.

Al ver mi disposición de no querer hacer nada ni ayudar con la noble causa de "salvarles el pellejo" de la ruina total. El señor Malfoy se aproximó a mí, sin antes brindar otro chiste pasajero hacia los otros, y me dijo en un tono muy serio "después tendremos que conversar los dos".

Esta chiquilla es un poco tímida, pero deben disculparla pues ha estado un poco enferma en los últimos días, esas enfermedades mágicas que se pegan de la nada – dijo, mientras los otros reían una vez más.

Draco, porque no llevas a nuestra invitada a mi despacho para que descanse un momento – le dijo Lucius, mientras su hijo asentía.

Una vez más, era arrastrada, pero lejos de los invitados. Ni siquiera me tome la molesta de reconocer rostros y saber a quién se le estaba revelando mi oscuro secreto y vínculo con la familia. Quizás mañana saldría en todos los medios la noticia de mi futura unión con el rubio.

Sin notarlo, ya me encontraba en el despacho del señor Malfoy. Y sin darme cuenta el rubio me tira contra el sofá de la estancia.

Qué te pasa, imbécil – le digo furiosa.

Qué te pasa a ti – me dice en el mismo tono – mi padre estará furioso con tu breve actuación. Sabias a lo que nos expondrías y decidiste hacerte la difícil.

No me siento en condiciones – me limito a responder.

Mira sangre sucia, ni a mí ni a mi padre nos interesas tu estado de salud ni nada, por mi parte lo único que quiero es romper ese maldito contrato y alejarme de tu sucia pestilencia a …–pero no lo dejo terminar, pues mi mano le proporciona una cachetada monumental.

No te vuelvas a dirigir hacia mí de esa manera – le advierto – nunca más.

Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes, sangre sucia – me responde mientras se frota la mejilla afectada, ya con un ligero color rosa por el golpe.

Solo te lo advierto, Malfoy, ya que tú también estas involucrado en esto- le amenazó con decisión.

Tu qué crees que pasará – me pregunta, pero no me deja responder – todos vieron a una persona que estaba distante y prácticamente su rostro reflejaba obligación y martirio, como si te hubiésemos torturado con mil cruciatus. Qué crees que pensaran los demás…

No me interesa, Malfoy, ya te dije – me limito a responder nuevamente, cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda – quizás así tu padre se dé cuenta que esto no funcionará.

Que tonta eres, rata de biblioteca, tu no conoces como es mi padre y ni te imaginas lo que te hará – me dice, mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

No me importa – le digo, pero ya se había ido.

Me quede sola en el estudio. Me acerco al escritorio, aprovechando esta oportunidad, pero no alcanzo a ver ningún papel, ya que la puerta se abre de manera brusca. Me doy vuelta y Lucius Malfoy se acerca a mí de forma amenazante.

Como te atreves – comienza a decir, y sin darme cuenta me lanza unos cuantos hechizos y caigo al suelo de la sorpresa y por el dolor.

Varios murmullos, varias palabras escuche que temen que te esté manipulando – me dice, mientras otra lluvia de cruciatus y otros hechizos golpea contra mi cuerpo.

Como si fuera cierto – pensé, mientras trataba de pararme.

El dolor era insoportable, como si hubiese caídos sobre mí un millón de dagas al rojo vivo. Sin darme cuenta mordí mi labio inferior y ahora está sangrando.

Pero no lo tolerare – y otro hechizo más, más potente que el anterior, golpeo contra mis muñecas. Y como si me estuvieran despellejando viva, comienza a tatuarse un símbolo de dragón que rodeaba mis muñecas, como una especie de cadena permanente.

Si vuelves a desobedecerme, o vuelves a actuar tan insubordinada, el contrato se cancela y tus padres y ti pagaran las consecuencias – y me toma del brazo y me arrastra hasta mi habitación. Por supuesto había puesto un hechizo para que nadie se acercara.

No podía mantenerme de pie, el dolor era insoportable, cada musculo de mi cuerpo gritaba y clamaba ayuda. Mis muñecas me ardían como si tuviera un fierro caliente sobre la piel y que aumentaba a cada segundo la temperatura.

Me tiro en el suelo de la habitación y cerro la pieza con un hechizo, para que no escapara o para que nadie llamara.

Me quede en el suelo, no podía moverme. Tenía frio, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada. Estaba el shock, mis padres sufrirían las consecuencias de lo que yo hiciera en esta casa y yo no podría tolerarlo, no era justo, no tenían que pagar el precio por mi equivocación.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba ya llorando. Y como pude me arrastre junto a mi cama y saque la colcha para cubrirme. Seguí llorando, mientras escuchaba la música y las risas de los invitados. Seguía llorando por lo que iba a pasarle a mis padres por mi culpa, seguí llorando hasta que quede inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación.

* * *

hola a todos...

Disculpen la demora, pero es que tenia la mitad del capi y ahi me quede por largo tiempo. pero ya actualice y tengo algunas ideas para el regreso a Hogwarts ^^, aunque a nuestra hermy no le ira muy bien.

si nos les gusta como va, si tienen ideas o comentarios o solo saludos... dejen comentario... así voy modificando y arreglando un poco a peticion de uds. es bueno a veces tener una retroalimentacion ^^

besitos


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Dolor. Solo eso es lo que siento. Mis muñecas me arden y mi cuerpo grita por las maldiciones recibidas. Todavía estoy en el suelo de la habitación, el amanecer aun no llega, pero no tardará en llegar.

Siento unas palmaditas en mi espalda. Trato de girarme y veo a Donk, el pequeño elfo domestico de la familia, observándome con sus grandes ojos color caramelo.

Señorita, tiene que marcharse al colegio de inmediato – me dice asustado, mientras me ayuda a sentarme - ha estado inconsciente por dos días y el colegio ya está mando una carta preguntando por usted.

¿En serio? – le pregunto, aunque todavía estaba un poco mareada.

Si señorita, debe marcharse, ya he curado sus heridas y solo quedan unas cicatrices que son lo bastante pequeñas, no las notaran. Sus muñecas, con ese tatuaje de dragón, solo podrá ocultarlo usted – me explica con paciencia, mientras revuelve sus bolsillos y saca un frasquito para dármelo – tómese esto y recuperará un poco de fuerza.

Gracias Donk, haz sido muy amable conmigo – le agradezco, mientras bebo el contenido del frasquito. De inmediato siento un calor inundar mi cuerpo que me revitaliza. - ¿por qué haces todo esto por mí?

Mi señora, es mi deber proteger a los futuros miembros de la familia, a pesar que los tenga que cuidar de los mismos miembros de esta – me dice – la chimenea está conectada con su habitación en Hogwarts, así que nadie la vera llegar. Sus cosas ya están allá y sus ropas de viaje las deje sobre la cama para que se cambie.

Gracias – le digo, mientras otra vez me ayuda a levantarme – te puedo pedir un favor más.

Lo que diga, ama – me dice con una reverencia.

Quédate hasta que me marche, no quiero quedarme sola en esta habitación – le pido y él solo asiente con un "si, ama".

El agua golpea contra mi cuerpo lastimado. En efecto, había unas pequeñas marcas que resaltaban en mis brazos, quizás la zona más golpeada por las maldiciones de Lucius Malfoy. En mis muñecas resaltaba una figura de un dragón, símbolo de encarcelamiento con los Malfoy. Ya no dolía, como en su primer momento, pero quemaba.

Me apresure a vestirme y a despedirme de Donk, pidiéndole que cualquier novedad me avisara, que se lo agradecería mucho.

Y me dirigí a las llamas verde esmeralda que estaban en la chimenea, esperando recibir mis órdenes para llevarme a donde desee.

"Habitación de prefecta y premio anual del colegío Hogwarts" – y el fuego me absorbió devolviéndome a mi hogar.

Llegue a la sala de estar de mi habitación. Había una bandeja en la mesita de centro, con un sinfín de manjares que esperaban a ser probados, debía ser hora de desayunar, pero no tenía hambre. Solo deseaba quedarme observando el fuego, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de ir a clases, pero antes de pensar en algo más, llaman a la puerta.

Toc toc toc.

Adelante – hablo mientras me siento en el sillón frente al fuego.

Buenos Días, Señorita Granger, o debo decir, futura Señora Malfoy – me dice Minerva McGonagall endureciendo las palabras en cada sílaba.

Ese tema no lo compartiré con usted, profesora – le respondo con amabilidad, pero aun así sin mirarla. No podía ver la decepción en los ojos de, que hasta ahora, ha sido mi mentora.

Y quiere que le crea que de la nada nació el amor entre ustedes dos, no soy tan ingenua Señorita Granger – me dice con tono autoritario y un poco de resentimiento en su voz.

No le pido que crea nada, solo le pido que no me recrimine por lo que voy a hacer – le respondo con dolor en mi voz, no quería mentirle a la persona que me ha estado conmigo en los momentos más duros de la guerra.

Sé que me oculta algo, señorita Granger, pero no le pediré que me lo confiese ahora, pero le pido que si necesita de alguien en quien confiar, se acerque a mí, que la ayudare en lo que pueda – me dice con cariño, ya que sabe que con furia y rabia no conseguiría información de mi parte.

Se acerca a mí con aire maternal, y yo desvió la mirada inconscientemente. Ella se percata del gesto y solo acerca sus manos a las mías en señal de apoyo, pero roza el tatuaje y no puedo evitar dar un respingo por el dolor.

¿Sucede algo? – me pregunta más inquieta. Pero lo único que quería era que se marchara.

No me siento bien, he estado muy enferma, profesora – le digo tratando de apartar mis manos de las de ella, pero con un gesto hábil me las vuelve a sujetar. Otra vez el dolor, que no pude controlar.

Ella extrañada, me levanta la manga de la túnica y revisa mi muñeca, pero al ver un dragón alrededor de esta, la suelta de inmediato tapándose la boca con la mano, impresionada.

Pero… ¿qué es lo que ha hecho? – me dice asustada, pero no puedo hablar. Las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en mi garganta y no podían salir.

Un momento intenso de silencio, en la que mi profesora favorita no podía decir nada y yo no podía ni siquiera elevar la mirada para poder decir algo. Pero algo nos interrumpe, alguien irrumpe sin previos aviso a la escena y sin ninguna delicadeza.

Granger, tenemos que ha…- la frase no pudo ser terminada. La otra pieza del rompecabezas acababa de entrar a mi habitación. – profesora….

Creo que tenemos que conversar muy seriamente los tres – comienza a hablar, pero Malfoy la detiene de inmediato.

No podemos hablar, estamos atados y si se sabe algo de esto habrá serias consecuencias, por favor no pregunte más y déjeme hablar con ella a solas – le dice autoritariamente.

La profesora Mcgonagall, lo observa de forma iracunda, tenía claras intenciones de darle el peor castigo del mundo, quitarle el premio anual y expulsarlo del colegio, pero no podía hacer nada de eso o sino, él se enojaría y …y ..y

Profesora, él tiene razón, no podemos hablar de nada, ni siquiera debería haber visto nada de esto porque es demasiado peligroso, por favor se lo ruego, no interfiera – se lo ruego, mientras siento que mis mejillas corren un par de lágrimas. Por fin había explotado y al frente de personas que no quería que me vieran nunca en la vida tan frágil como ahora me estaba sintiendo.

Está bien – nos dice a ambos, en especial a mí – pero no me quedare tranquila. Tratare de ayudarla, no interfiriendo, pero no dude en acudir a mí si necesita ayuda. Creo que será mejor que descanse hoy, no se ve en condiciones de asistir a clases, pero mañana tendrá que recuperar el día perdido.

Sí, profesora – se lo agradezco – muchas gracias.

La profesora observa a Malfoy una vez más, con una mirada amenazante, él se la devuelve, pero de forma débil, incluso ni siquiera duro dos segundo que de inmediato él desvío la suya. La profesora sale de la habitación con aire preocupado y cierra la puerta si antes decir: "usted señor Malfoy, tiene clases en el segundo bloque, procure asistir y cumplir con su deber".

Después de unos minutos de silencio, para relajar el ambiente y calmar los nervios, que nos inquietaban bastante a ambos, decidí sentarme en el sillón cerca del fuego y engullir un par de pasteles para calmar mi ansiedad. Malfoy, por su parte, se sienta en unas de las sillas, que está un poco alejada del fuego.

Que vienes a decirme – le pregunto fríamente – no tengo intenciones de relatarte lo que hizo tu querido padre conmigo.

No vengo a preguntarte eso – me dice – solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Porque te debería importar, lo mejor es que me hubiese matado, así no seguir tolerando este teatro hipócrita que estamos montando – le digo furiosa, tirando la bandeja al fuego.

Él me observa sorprendido, pero no dice nada.

Lárgate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí – le digo tratando de calmarme.

Estoy atado igual que tu – me dice señalando su tatuaje en ambas muñecas – la diferencia es que estoy sacrificando mi vida.

Lo observo un poco sorprendida. Y él continúa.

Cuando él te dejo "tirada" en tu habitación, fue a buscarme de inmediato. Por supuesto, ya había sido marcado, al mismo tiempo que tú, por las cadenas de la maldición, así que me había refugiado en mi habitación hasta que el dolor aminorara. Mi padre entra enfurecido y me dice: "si tu no logras cumplir con tu objetivo, morirás, y sabes, no me importa porque la pérdida de un familiar y sobre todo después de un acto tan generoso como el que hicimos hoy y seguiremos haciendo, se verá más realista que una boda con la sangre sucia, y la familia quedará asegurada por mucho tiempo más e incluso recibida con gloria y benevolencia. Y no me preocupa mi descendencia, querido hijo, tu madre está esperando otro hijo, así que ve cumpliendo con tu deber o recibe el castigo por tu insolencia a desobedecer mis normas". – termina agachando la cabeza.

Por primera vez en la vida, veo a Draco Malfoy, tan derrotado. Su altanería y su arrogancia se habían esfumado, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Solo quedaba su humanidad al descubierto, tan inofensivo, tan desprotegido.

Comenzó a mover los labios para seguir con su relato, pero no pudo articular palabras. Sus labios se sellaron.

Que quieres hacer ahora… – le pregunto despacio, temía a que se rompiera en cualquier momento, olvidándome de todo lo malo que alguna vez él me hizo.

No lo sé – me dice con voz apagada – tenía un plan, pero no sé si funcionara.

Me levanto despacio y me acerco a él. No creía que podría en mi vida hacer algo parecido, pero me acerque al rubio y lo abrazo. Malfoy, en una primera instancia, queda paralizado, pero luego se funde para… "¿llorar?", creo que sí. Debe ser impactante que la única persona que admiras en la vida, te vea como un ser que, de un momento a otro, puede ser reemplazado.

Él extiende sus brazos y rodea mi cintura, tratando de aferrarse a algo. Sus metas y sus sueños fueron despedazados, su máscara contra el mundo, fue destruida y sus creencias, que toda una vida respeto y adoro, fueron pisoteadas por las palabras del padre.

Draco Malfoy lloraba en mis brazos, tan silencioso, tan dolorosamente creíble. Y yo, solamente puedo consolar a ese ser que necesitaba consuelo. Obviamente después se negaría, yo tendría que decir que este momento nunca existió y él me amenazaría, con su acostumbrada arrogancia, que si decía algo las pagaría, como la "sangre sucia que soy".

Pasó una media hora, cuando él recién comenzó a calmarse. Yo me quede firme en mi lugar, no es que me sintiera cómoda, pero si me compadecía de su alma.

Él se separa de mí y yo alejo mis brazos y caminos unos pasos hacia atrás. Se comienza a limpiar las lágrimas, pero no levanta la mirada, en realidad, no quiere mirarme, pero lo entiendo, así que no lo someto ni a burlas ni a más preguntas.

Se levanta del asiento y respira profundo, saca su varita y hace un par de hechizos silenciosos para desaparecer cualquier rastro de que él había llorado. Y se dirige hasta la puerta sin lanzarme ninguna mirada, ni ningún comentario. Respeto su decisión.

Abre la puerta, pero antes de salir, un "gracias" de su parte llego hasta mis oídos. Yo solo asiento, a pesar de que sé que no me observa. Entonces, se va del lugar, cerrando la puerta muy rápido, y yo me quedo sola en la habitación. Tan sola, que las lágrimas eran las únicas que me acompañaban en mi dolor.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Disculpen la demora, no tenía planeado este capi y cuando lo escribi agregue varias cosas que se me ocurrieron en el momento... asi que cualquier cosa, me dicen... espero muchos RR ^^. no tengo palabras para el capi, me da penita Draco, pero espero q su idea resulte.

saludos :D y gracias por sus RR


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Camino deprisa por los pasillos del castillo. Mi primer mes se había convertido en una verdadera tortura para mí. Todo el colegio se había enterado de la situación puntual del "noviazgo-compromiso" con Malfoy, lo cual traía como consecuencia miradas de reproche, incredulidad y de burla de parte de las cuatro casas. Había un gran vacío a mi alrededor cuando me sentaba en el gran comedor, ya que pareciera que traía la peste, por eso la sabia decisión de ir a conversar con Dobby a las cocinas, contra de mis principios, para que me llevara las comidas a mi habitación para no tener que estar en público por tiempos innecesarios.

Ha vista de todos, nadie podía creer como una pareja tan inusual, como lo éramos Malfoy y yo. Él se comportaba como todo un caballero delante de la gente, me acompañaba a clases y trataba de pasar el máximo tiempo conmigo en PÚBLICO, del que yo hubiese pedido. Yo trataba de evitarlo, alejarme un poco, incluso escondiéndome, pero era en vano.

Eso era la visión que dábamos al público, porque en el ámbito más privado y personal, ni siquiera nos mirábamos. Parecíamos prácticamente dos desconocidos tratando de tolerarse el uno al otro. Solo hablábamos para crear una estrategia para huir. Porque ese era el plan que había ideado, el de huir al mundo muggle hasta que se venciera el plazo del contrato. Lo malo que el famoso contrato tenía un plazo de 10 años, de los cuales tendría que estar amarrada a él, 10 años de mi vida desperdiciados.

Como supimos, pues encontramos unos libros antiguos en la sección prohibida que daban a entender que este tipo de contratos no eran eternos, sino que dentro de los plazos en que podrían estar estas amarrados a este tipo de contrato iban desde los 8 a 12 años, y nosotros sacamos un promedio que pudiera ayudarnos con este problema, o sea 10 años.

Era nuestro único dato verídico que podíamos usar.

Entonces si nosotros huiríamos al mundo muggle, donde se debilitan un poco los tratos mágicos. ¿Cómo sabríamos que se ropería el contrato? pues desaparecerían mis cadenas en forma de dragón. Eso pasaría. Y quizás, solo quizás, sería en menos tiempo del esperado.

Pero donde iríamos, eso es el plan que estamos diseñando. No podemos quedarnos cerca de pueblos mágicos o semi-magicos. Tenemos que ver el dinero que utilizaríamos, que por mi parte son mis ahorros de toda la vida. No es mucho, pero Malfoy me aseguro que él tenía suficiente para hacer giros, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ahora la pregunta crucial, que pasa con mis padres. Si no me caso ellos deberían morían producto de la maldición, pero eso puede no suceder.

Averiguamos que si nos manteníamos juntos, en un lugar en el que pudiéramos llamar un hogar, sería una vida de pareja, bueno técnicamente de convivientes, pero hay solo un detalle que se escapa, un detalle que me mortifica. Y que prefiero no hablar.

Por fin llego a mi habitación. Me estaba esperando en la puerta. Se había puesto muy reacio a volver a mi habitación desde ese día, el primer día en que lo conocí en verdad.

Llegas tarde – me dice con tono molesto – llevo bastante tiempo esperando afuera.

Lo siento – le respondo con ligera vergüenza. No suelo llegar tarde a ningún lugar – cambie mi recurrido para evitar las miradas molesta.

Aun no comprendo cómo es que te importa lo que ellos pueden decir, no son nada – me dice refunfuñando.

Claro que me importan – le gruño – recuerda que soy una traidora.

Bueno señorita traidora, podemos entrar, me estoy aburriendo esperando que abras – me dice apurándome.

Murmuro la contraseña y la puerta se abre de inmediato. Me dirijo al sillón a dejar mis cosas y cuando me doy vuelta, lo encuentro muy cerca y bastante incómodo.

_Todavía recuerda lo ocurrido- _me digo a mi misma.

Por qué no te sientas, a no ser que tengas una irresistible atracción hacia mí y no puedas estar lejos – le digo coquetamente.

Queee – mientras se atraganta con saliva – no, como se te ocurre que puedo estar atraído por una sang… digo alguien como tú, ratón de biblioteca.

No tienes que comportarte así, Malfoy – le respondo con resentimiento – era una simple broma, pero que te tomo desprevenido.

Malfoy desvió la mirada avergonzado. Quizás porque creía que era verdad. Errónea deducción.

Que te pasa hoy, pensé que me darías una elaborada respuesta – le pregunto inocentemente, mientras le indico que se siente en el sillón, mientras yo voy a buscar los libros en los cuales estamos trabajando.

No estoy cómodo acá, Granger – me dice desviándome la mirada – muchos colores de Gryffindor que me nublan la vista.

Muy gracioso – le digo tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz. – era tiempo de cambiar el lúgubre y espantoso espacio de tu habitación al pintoresco y alegre del mío.

Como digas – me responde, mientras toma un volumen especialmente gordo de "como romper contratos oscuros sin morir en el intento".

Yo no le respondo con un clásico comentario, no lo quiero hacer enojar. Hace muchos días que no hemos tenido peleas denigrantes, que agradezco esta poca calma que hay entre nosotros.

Nos quedamos leyendo. Algunas veces aparecen comentarios positivos que son opacados con algún hecho mágico que no se puede verificar.

Pero minuto a minuto la calma se iba a acabar. Unos pasos que provenían de afuera, rompieron con la calma y la paciencia de Malfoy.

Pero que demo…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes.

Miro extrañada a Malfoy, como tratando de pedirle una explicación que, ya sabía de antemano, él no tenía.

Sabemos que estás ahí, Hermione – grita un Harry furioso – ya no te puedes escapar de nosotros.

¿Nosotros? – me pregunto asustada.

Otra vez observo a Malfoy, pero este tiene la misma cara de interrogante que yo. Estábamos pensando lo mismo, por lo que visualice, que no era una buena idea en estos momentos que él estuviera en mi habitación.

¿Quieres esconderte? – le pregunto sin miramientos.

Él se descoloca. Aunque hubiese sido genial que hubiera hecho eso, su respuesta fue digna de un Malfoy.

Esconderse es para cobardes, Granger – me dice con orgullo en alto – además por esto mismo vienen a hablar contigo. – termina diciendo mientras nos señala a ambos.

Otros golpes más fuertes hacen retumbar la puerta.

Ábrenos de una vez por todas, nos estamos haciendo viejos – esta vez es Ron, y la rabia que pensé que había perdonado, vuelve a aparecer a su límite.

Quien se cree él… viniendo y pidiéndome explicaciones – digo enfurecida.

Malfoy se levanta de improviso y se dirige tranquilamente a la puerta. Yo ni siquiera me había percatado hasta que hizo rodar la perilla. Los estaba dejando entrar.

Que es lo que quieren – les dice Malfoy mientras abre la puerta.- estamos bastante ocupados.

Yo no sé si reír ni llorar ante su comentario. De repente me doy cuenta de los libros sobre la mesa y con un movimiento de la varita los envío a mi habitación.

Queremos hablar con Hermione – le dice un Harry claramente enojado.

Cariño – me dice dejándome otra vez desprevenida – quieres hablar con ellos.

Déjalos pasar – le digo.

Ya era momento de aclarar "parte" de la historia. O eso es lo que tenía en mente.

Mi mejor amigo pasa a la habitación junto con el imbécil de Ron, se aproximan a mi y puedo notar la decepción de sus rostros. De Harry me duele mucho esa mirada, no es normal que me mire así, pero de Ron no me interese lo que piense y menos lo que respira, por mí que se vaya al carajo.

Tenemos que hablar – me dice, pero de inmediato observa a Malfoy que estaba de pie a mi lado. – pero sin él.

Creo, cara rajada que lo que tengas que decirle a Hermione lo harás en mi presencia – le responde y mientras otra vez me pilla desprevenida, dice mi nombre.

Por favor – insiste Harry.

Draco – me dirijo a Malfoy, por suerte no se notó mi titubeo ante de decir su nombre – porque no vas a mi cuarto y me esperas ahí, para poder conversar con ellos.

Él me mira molesto. Por supuesto solo le interesa lo que ellos podrán decirme y lo que yo les pueda contar, antes que mi bienestar… o no?

De acuerdo – me dice y me hace una señal con la mirada.

De inmediato entiendo a lo que se refiere y hago un ligero movimiento de varita para que pueda entrar.

Él se pierde escaleras arriba y yo lo sigo con la mirada hasta que cierra la puerta tras de él.

Bueno, a que vienes Harry – le pregunto a mi mejor amigo.

Yo también estoy acá – me dice Ron y lo ignoro manteniendo la mirada en Harry.

Por qué lo hiciste Hermione, porque te mezclaste con él – me dice en un tono de decepción y suplica.

Mi corazón se comienza a desmoronarse con sus palabras. Estaba herido, había herido a la persona que más valoro en este mundo. A mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano.

Son cosas que pasan, Harry – le respondo tratando de desviar la mirada. Su mirada de reproche me desgarra.

No me mientas - me dice – dime que es lo que te hizo. Estas muy distinta, ya siento que apenas te reconozco.

No me hizo nada, Harry – le respondo ya aguantándome las lágrimas – yo sola lo decidí así y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Harry estaba desesperado. No estaba consiguiendo, por lo que veía, las respuestas que él esperaba. Al contrario, le estaba confirmando uno de sus mayores miedos, el perderme de su vida.

En cambio la actitud de Ron era altanera. Por supuesto no creía mis palabras, pero tampoco creía que se pudiera acercar a la verdad. Es un idiota.

¿Le amas? – me pregunta una vez más Harry, como si esperara que con eso las cosas iban a cambiar, lo podía ver en su mirada.

Yo en cambio estaba en una complicación. Por supuesto que no lo amaba, en realidad a penas lo toleraba. Éramos una especio de socios a la fuerza, pero no le podía decir eso a Harry y menos en presencia de Ron, así que haciéndome la tonta, me levanto para que no me vea a los ojos. No quiero que vea que le miento o sentirme indefensa ante él.

Por supuesto, Harry, o sino no estaría con él – mi voz había temblado.

Pero antes de que dijera algo Harry, por fin se escuchó la voz de Ron.

Te dije Harry, ella es una traidora – comienza a hablar mientras tomaba mi lámpara de la mesita y la lanzaba contra la pared – una maldita traidora, que lo único que busca es la fama. Tú te diste cuenta, le tembló la voz, no está ni ella segura de lo que siente, quizás lo hace porque es una prostituta…. A ver cuánto te paga Malfoy… yo te puedo pagar el doble.

Yo quede en shock. Ni siquiera podía hablar y mis ojos ya estaban dejando escapar las lágrimas que tanto había evitado que salieran. Harry estaba impactado, al igual que yo, pero no dijo nada, desvió la mirada, quizás por en cierta medida él pensaba que era por eso por lo que estaba con él.

Maldito imbécil, yo no soy ni prostituta ni nada y menos me acostaría con una cosa tan asquerosa como tú, así que retira lo dicho o lo pagaras – le grito en un impulso descontrolado. Mi varita ya estaba en su garganta de forma amenazante y mi mano temblaba de ira.

No pienses que retirare lo dicho, PERRA – me grita en la cara - todos hablan de eso, solo lo haces por quitarte ese hedor a sangre sucia, porque eso es lo que eres, una MALDITA PERRA SANGRE SU….

Ron no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase, pues un rayo de luz lo impacto de lleno en el rostro. Observo a Harry, pero él no había hecho nada. Solo estaba ahpi parada, sin que dijera pio.

No vuelvas a insultarla de esa manera, maldita comadreja arribista – escucho la voz de Malfoy bastante enfurecida.

Observo a mi lado y ahí estaba él, con su varita en alto y su mirada fría como el hielo.

Y tu – se dirige a Harry esta vez – deberías haberla protegido, que no la consideras tu propia hermana. Pues ella no merece estar cerca de bastardos como ustedes. No con alguien que la vendió – y apunta a Ron – y con alguien que ni siquiera acepta sus propias decisiones a pesar de que ella siempre los acepto a ustedes a pesar de todos.

Luego toma mi brazo con delicadeza y lo baja. Hasta ahora me había percatado de que tenía todavía la mano apuntando hacia donde antes estaba Ron.

Por qué no se largan de una vez y nos dejan en paz. – les dice Malfoy como ultimátum.

Silencio. Eso es lo único de lo que uno se podía percatar. Harry no se movía de su lugar impactado sin poder ni moverse ni decir nada, y Ron estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando me doy cuenta que Malfoy me sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, cosa que se lo agradecí porque mis piernas estaban a punto de colapsar.

Con un movimiento de la varita, envié a Ron fuera de mi habitación hacia el pasillo. Y luego apunte a Harry con ella.

Nunca pensé Harry, que pudieras dejar que alguien me tratara de esa manera, ni siquiera se me paso por la mente, que pudieras creer las cosas que dicen – le digo bastante dolida. – creo que deberías irte o acabaras como el bastardo de tu amigo. Porque que te quede bien claro, esa persona que esta inconsciente en el pasillo, jamás lo volveré a llamar "amigo".

Harry solo se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación. Pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, se escucharon las palabras de Malfoy.

Aunque lo quieras o no, Hermione estará conmigo y eso tu no lo podrás cambiar. – y con ayuda de su varita, apresuro la salida de Harry cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Mis piernas colapsaron luego del portazo y Malfoy me atrapo antes de caerme. Me levanto y me llevo a mi cuarto. Me recostó sobre mi cama y se arrodillo junto a mí.

Estas bien – me pregunta con un tono preocupado.

Yo sorprendida solo me limito a asentir. Pasan unos minutos y me animo a preguntar con algo de miedo ante la respuesta.

Por qué haces todo esto – le pregunto con mucho interés y él encoje los hombros.

No lo sé – se limita a responder – quizás porque soy la única persona que te puedo tratar mal.

Y aunque parezca extraño, me pongo a reír ante semejante comentario.

Gracias – digo.

Él no responde, solo se limita a observarme hasta que me pierdo, sin darme cuenta, en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Que les parecio...

creen ustedes que algo le pueda estar pasando a draco .. o que Hermione quizas nunca se enamore... opinen... tengo muchas sorpresas xD

disculpen la demora, pero ya esta aqui.

gracias a todos los que me leen... :D

saludos


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Una tormenta inesperada se presentó al mes siguiente, nadie lo comprendía y menos siendo 14 de febrero. Era una de esas lluvias que auguraban cosas terribles. Truenos y relámpagos se hacían presentes, sobre todo al caer la noche, donde aumentaron su poder.

Mis pasos se hacían más ruidosos mientras corría sin parar hacia los terrenos del castillo. Estaba empapada completamente, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia lavaban las lagrimas que salían sin parar. Me hallaba perdida, desesperada, no sabia que hacer. Las cadenas que me tenían atrapada en el problema más grande de mi vida, ardían sin parar, pero ese no era el dolor que me atormentaba, era un dolor mas profundo, más severo, más… más… no podía explicarlo.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar sin control, mientras se podían escuchar los gritos de agonía de mi herido corazón.

Cómo no llorar – me preguntaba una y otra vez – si imposible evitarlo.

En mis manos llevaba una carta, enviada hace unas pocas horas, pero mi reacción había tardado demasiado. El shock fue total.

Ya, lejos de la vista de todos, me derrumbo cerca del árbol más próximo. Con mis brazos me escudo, como si pudiera defenderme con ese simple hecho, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

La carta se había convertido en una bola de papel, pero su huella seguía ahí, marcándome, ensuciándome, asqueándome, era lo peor.

No lo puedo creer – me decía a mi misma. Era simplemente repugnante.

Además no podía acudir a nadie. Mis amigos me abandonaron, mis padres están fuera de esto y mi peor enemigo y aliado no me habla desde hace más de un mes. Me evita.

Los acontecimientos se dieron solos, se limito ha indicarme que lo mejor para los dos era no dirigirnos la palabra hasta que alguno encontrara una pista de lo que podía hacer con el contrato. Por mi parte, no había encontrado nada más y asumí que por su parte tampoco. Por fuera aparentábamos cortesía, pero no hablábamos, solo eran gestos actuados para los demás.

Estaba sola y desprotegida.

Mis padres están a salvo – pero sabia que era mentira. En cualquier momento Lucius Malfoy podría volver a atacar. Corrección ya lo hizo, pero la venganza sigue cayendo en mí.

Tenía miedo de moverme. La lluvia seguía implacable, aterradora. Estaba mojada hasta los huesos, pero me sentía un poco más protegida con barro en mis ropas, que en mi habitación donde mi queridísimo suegro me esperaría en la noche.

Según la carta, tendríamos una reunión a la noche para definir ciertos detalles del contrato, detalles que consistían en una tradición familiar. Fuera lo que fuera, no sería agradable.

Con pesadez me levante del barro y sucia como estaba me puse en rumbo hacia el castillo.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, así que concluyo que fue un largo periodo que estuve afuera mojándome en la lluvia. Lo único que espero es que así como estoy no me dé alguna enfermedad de tipo muggle como la neumonía.

Lentamente, llegue a mi habitación. La sala común de los premios anuales estaba desierta, así que asumí que Malfoy estaba en su habitación o por ahí montándome los cuernos.

Jaja – me rio ante es a perspectiva. Malfoy engañándome, es tan cierto y a la vez tan arriesgado.

Entre al cuarto y ahí esta él. Se veía su silueta al lado del fuego de mi pequeña chimenea, que me imagino que los elfos domésticos instalaron por el temporal de afuera.

Señorita Granger – me murmura bajo, mientras se gira.

Su mirada me congela de inmediato. Esta llena de odio, ¿deseo?, ¡¿lujuria?!, pero que esta pasando.

Buenas noches – respondo tímidamente, acercándome nuevamente hacia la puerta. Instinto de supervivencia.

De repente las muñecas, como si se mandaran solas, se juntan como si me arrestaran. Quemaban, de una manera increíble, con lo que fue imposible suprimir un gemido de dolor. Los ojos de Lucius Malfoy, ante ese sonido, brillan aún más.

Verá señorita Granger, el motivo de mi visita, es que como ya se aproxima la fecha de su inminente boda con mi hijo, tengo que comenzar a realizar los preparativos de las…. Como le diré… tradiciones de nuestra familia. – me dice despacio y tranquilo, mientras siento un dolor más agudo en mis muñecas.

No lo puedo soportar.

En la familia – me dice mientras que con un hechizo me lanza contra mi cama – debemos probar las cosas nuevas que adquirimos – las muñecas quedan mirando hacia arriba, como si una extraña cuerda visible me las levantara. – por eso, es mi obligación realizar este trabajo.

Poco a poco se va a cercando a mi. Me encuentro tendida en mi cama, con los brazos amarrados por las cadenas grabadas en el, en el respaldo de mi cama. Llega a mi lado y se sienta en el borde de la cama. De un momento a otro ya no tiene puesta la capa de viaje, sino en su lugar apareció un traje refinado, con una camisa desabrochada en los dos primeros botones.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? SUELTEME – le grito mientras me revuelvo para soltarme las manos, pero mientras más lo intento, más insoportable es el dolor. Entonces lo intento con los pies, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, me lanza un hechizo, para amarrarlos uno en cada esquina inferior de la cama. Estaba atrapada.

Tranquila leona – me dice con tono divertido y con un dejo de maldad – o sino te voy a morder. Recuerda que estas en mi poder, firmaste un contrato y por ende eres de mi propiedad. Y a mi me gusta disfrutar de mi propiedad.

Se acerca a mi y comienza a olerme el cabello. Siento asco y repulsión hacia esa persona que este sentado frente mio.

Es primera vez que tocare una sangre sucia – me dice despacio, seductor, con lo que se me revuelve el estomago – pero veo tu piel – me levanta un poco la falda dejando indefensa mi piel – me pregunto a que sabrás.

MALDITO, ALÉJESE DE MI, NO ME TOQUE, NO QUIERO….DEJEME - le grito mientras me remuevo para que no toque nada. Pero es imposible. Bruscamente mete su mano en mi falda y manosea con violencia mi muslo. Comienzo a temblar de pánico y las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos.

Es inútil que te resistas, sangre sucia – lo dice mientras saborea cada palabra, esto aterrada – es un deber que debe cumplir debido a que será un nuevo miembro de la familia.

Y con un movimiento de la varita, me desprende una a una mis ropas. Lloro, grito, pataleo, pero pareciera que nada podrá evitar ese desastre.

Lo lamentaras - le susurro mientras desvío la mirada. No quiero que me vea llorar, no quiero que sienta mi debilidad, por lo menos es mi única herramienta, no mostrar que se llevará mi orgullo en estos momentos.

Lo dudo – me dice – pero lamentablemente, tendrás que mantenerlo en secreto, ya que estas tradiciones son… poco ortodoxas con las sangres sucias.

Se comienza a desvestir, dejando su ropa apartada arriba de mi escritorio. Se quita la camisa despacio y se puede ver un pectoral trabajado, que lo hace lucir mucho más joven de lo que es.

Ahora me observa y noto la maldad en sus ojos, el deseo mezclado con excitación y curiosidad.

_Crucio – _Murmura mientras me apunta con la varita. Un dolor sin igual se desata en mi cuerpo, como si miles de dagas estuvieran clavándose. Hasta que para.

Quiero saber… - se dice a si mismo, mientras se acerca a mi despacio, como una serpiente ágil y desalmada.

Y mis ojos se abren sin poder creer lo que esta a punto de hacer.

Hola a todos:

Disculpen la tardanza de meses. He estado ocupada, por lo menos ya tengo mi titulo, como Dios manda y encontre trabajo. Así que comencé una nueva etapa de mi vida.

El capitulo lo tengo pensado hace meses, pero lo dividí en dos partes. Por ende, no me maten por el pobre capitulo. Se que es horrible, pero ojala me perdonen la tardanza. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Tengo muchas ideas. Ojala pueda concretarlas.

Saludos

PD: si me lo merezco, dejen su opinion RR.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Despierto desorientada. Mi cabello, tan alborotado como siempre, no me deja ver, así que con un movimiento poco femenino, lo saco de mi rostro para poder admirar la poca luz que entra en mi habitación.

Me encuentro acostada en mi cama y no recuerdo en que momento sucedió, en realidad no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió ayer, y comienzo a alertarme.

Observo mi habitación y no se ve nada fuera de lugar. Los pequeños rayos de sol, que se filtran por la ventana no me dan una buena panorámica, así que me levante con cierta dificultad a correrla. Me mareo al instante y tengo que sentarme en la cama nuevamente, mientras me sujeto la cabeza con la mano.

Qué esta pasando – pienso mientras trato de colocar mi cabeza entre las piernas para aliviar el mareo.

Pasan los minutos y puedo recuperarme del repentino mareo y me levanto con cuidado. Cuando abro las cortinas no encuentro nada inusual en mi habitación. Así que asimilo que no sucedió nada o ¿si?

¿Pero porque no recuerdo nada? – susurro para mi misma mientras me dirijo al baño.

Hago el intento de recordar, de tratar de por lo menos recordar una imagen de como me acosté o que estaba haciendo ayer por la tarde, pero nada. Lo más terrible, es que no me preocupa en nada, como si no sintiera nada, como si no hubiera nada dentro de mi.

Me limito a ducharme y salir de la habitación para sentarme en la pequeña salita junto al fuego. Es demasiado temprano para ir a tomar desayuno y demasiado tarde para seguir durmiendo, así que un buen libro me acompaña.

Cuando me dispongo a sentarme, comienzo a escuchar ruidos de su habitación. Me intriga saber que es lo que le pasa a él. Porque… porque…

Abre la puerta y su mirada gris se encuentra con la mía, me causa escalofríos, me incluso un poco de miedo y el pelo se me eriza.

Él se da cuenta al parecer, ya que la suaviza, pero hay algo más… preocupación, miedo, miedo por mí, no lo sé y me desconcierta.

Comienza a caminar, pero no puedo descifrar su mirada, esa enigmática mirada. No recuerdo nada…

Y sin más, sale de la habitación dejando un enigma, que quiero resolver, necesito resolver, pero, pero… ¿por qué?

Toda la mañana ha sido extraña, siento como un peso en mi cabeza. Sigo recordar nada y no me importa. Incluso he notado unas pequeñas marcas rojas en mis muñecas, como si antes hubiera habido algo, pero no lo recuerdo, no logro recordar el que había antes.

Su mirada me ha perseguido durante todo el día, ha estado extraño, más presente, pero a la vez ausente, como si necesitara consuelo por algo, por algo que quizás hizo, pero ¿qué será?

En la tarde, en la clases de pociones, si mirada se conecta a la mia, solo una vez y siento una descarga, una descarga muy grande, como si necesitara tocarlo, necesitara estar cerca de él, pero solo dura unos segundos, porque de inmediato agacha la cabeza e interrumpe mis ensoñaciones.

¿Ensoñaciones? – susurro, pero nadie responde a mi pregunta.

Nadie se me acerca. He deambulado todo el día sola y solo recibo miradas despectivas y de rabia. Cuando me iba a acercar a mis amigos, descubrí que su respuesta fue de desconcierto y ¿asco?, pero porque….

Tocan el timbre y me levanto despacio, la clase fue demasiado aburrida, me falta algo, me falta algo, pero no sé que es…

Me dirijo a mi habitación, pero siento que me siguen, siento esa aproximación y sin poder evitarlo giro la cabeza y nuevamente me encuentro con esa mirada gris que me desconcierta. Se acerca a mi, noto que inspecciona que no haya nadie alrededor, y me toma de la muñeca. De repente, un tatuaje se marca de forma muy visible en mi muñeca, produciéndome una sensación indescriptible, una necesidad de que él no me suelte la mano o sino estaría perdida.

Apresuro el paso, ya que me lleva arrastrando, y entramos a nuestra sala común. Me sujeta con cuidado y acerca una silla para sentarme.

Tenemos que conversar – me dice en todo serio.

Yo lo observo con cuidado, no quiero separarme de esa mirada, pero su tensión me angustia, me estoy sintiendo mal.

Abro la boca, pero la cierro de inmediato, no sé que decirle, ni a él ni a su mirada. Me siento muda, siento que no puedo hablar.

No lo intentes – me dice despacio – te he quitado algunos recuerdos, Hermione.

Yo me sorprendo, pero su mirada tan seria, habla de que paso algo muy malo, demasiado malo, pero... ¿Puedo confiar en él?

No te los voy a desvolver, no podría hacerte algo así, tampoco te obligare a hacer algo que no quiera, pero mira – me dice mientras indica nuestras manos, siguen tomadas y el tatuaje de dragón resalta ante nuestros ojos – estamos unidos – me dice despacio – unidos para siempre.

Yo no le creo, no puedo creerle y trato de soltarme y no me deja, me trato de alejar, pero no puedo moverme. Él me observa tranquilo, hasta que me calme, pero no puedo, no puedo….

¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO? – le grito mientras comienzo a llorar.

Lo único que podía hacer – me dice con cuidado. Y de repente dejo de moverme.

Veo unas lagrimas corres por sus mejillas, esta llorando, esta llorando frente a mi y tengo la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero cuando intento hacerlo, él se aparta.

No merezco tu compasión – me dice con cuidado – no merezco nada de ti, pero no puedo alejarme, no con esto – me dice y señala nuevamente nuestras manos.

Suelta mi mano, pero el sentimiento de desesperanza me envuelve a cada segundo que pasa. Un vacío comienza a crecer dentro de mi, he intento nuevamente tomársela, pero no me deja.

No lo hagas – habla de forma muy tortuosa- No.

Y se aleja de mi, se aleja para dirigirse a su habitación, pero algo lo detiene, pues en menos de 2 segundos esta frente a mi, tocando mi rostro y acercando sus labios a los míos y me besa, sin que pueda hacer nada ala respecto.

El beso es corto, pero intenso. Su mirada brilla al momento de separarnos, pero no puedo apreciarla durante mucho tiempo, pues de inmediato se dirige a su habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Yo tardo a lo menos 30 minutos en mover un musculo de nuevo. Estoy confundida, estoy enojada, estoy feliz, estoy triste, no tengo idea que habrá pasado anoche, no recuerdo nada.

Me levanto despacio y me dirijo a mi habitación, sin dejar de echar un vistazo a su puerta. Cuando por fin me despego de esa puerta, entro a la mía y me dirijo a mi cama y comienzo a llorar.

No comprendo nada, ¿qué habrá pasado…? ¿será tan grave lo que paso ayer, porque me beso? ¿Que pasa con nuestras al momento de tomarnos las manos…?

Me miro la muñeca y vuelve a tener unos tintes rojos, pero el tatuaje desapareció de inmediato.

Y no me siento como yo, siento que me han robado una parte muy importante de mi, pero no sé que pueda ser… ojala, ojala lo sepa, porque yo no soy esta.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

_Vuelvo a la oscuridad y una figura aguardaba pacientemente sentada en una mecedora. Ella, mi yo instintivo, ya no estaba con su mirada malvada, sino mostraba ser un poco más precavida con su actuar. Había pasado algo muy malo para volver aquí._

_¿TÚ SABES QUE ME PASO? – le grito de forma acusatoria, sin esperar a estar junto a ella._

_Dirás: Qué nos pasó. – me responde suspirando. – es algo bastante perturbador y le encuentro la razón a tu pareja al ocultártelo. ¿Para qué lo quieres saber?_

_Como que para que lo quiero saber, es obvio que quiero terminar con todo esto y sinceramente con mi mente, la mitad inactiva y la otra mitad confundida, no voy a poder avanzar. Debes decírmelo.- le insisto bajando un poco la voz. Si a mí me había pasado algo, a ella también, pero al parecer ella sí que lo recordaba._

_Cierra los ojos un momento y luego me observa detenidamente. Ya estaba a su lado, así que levanta su mano y acaricia mi rostro, pero yo me aparto instintivamente._

_Tu mente niega mi paso, como quieres que te explique si tú misma te defiendes de ese recuerdo – me dice de forma calmada – lo mejor será que te explique a grandes rasgos lo sucedido para que no te vuelvas loca ante la desesperación. Quizás, después de que acabe todo esto, le digas a tu pareja que te devuelva ese recuerdo._

_Está bien, pero él no es mi pareja, que te quede claro. – le digo de forma brusca._

_Ella responde con una sonrisa y se levanta del asiento. Comienza a caminar buscando algo y se pierde de vista por unos segundos. Luego vuelve con un frasco con una mariposa de color azul en su interior._

_No intentes cambiar el destino, está escrito que él será tu pareja, y tú lo desearas de una forma inexplicable. Él te salvo, su padre iba a cometer un error garrafal al intentar violarte, y si no fuera por la llegada de tu pareja, su padre hubiese acabado con tu destino. – dice de forma pausada y yo caigo de rodillas tapándome los ojos._

_Los temblores son insostenibles y el llanto inevitable. Comienzo a convulsionar de tal manera que la única forma en que puedo estar es en posición fetal._

_En un principio me asuste que lo lograra – sigue hablando pero yo ya no quiero escuchar – pero tu pareja había descubierto una forma de protegerlos permanentemente y reducir de forma satisfactoria los años del contrato. Por supuesto cuando sintió quemar las cadenas de sus muñecas, corrió de inmediato a tu habitación y se encontró a su padre sobre ti. Le lanzo un hechizo tan potente que lo tiro contra la pared. Pero no quedo ahí, trato de torturarlo, comenzó a lanzarle un montón de crucios e incluso le corto el brazo izquierdo. Tú gritaste para que parara y él, al verte en ese estado tan vulnerable, se detuvo. El padre de tu pareja logro escapar ante este descuido.- yo apreté los labios de forma inconsciente, pero a la vez sentí un sentimiento de alivio al no tener imágenes en mi mente. Quizás era lo mejor en esos momentos, ver la situación objetiva sin mezclar sentimientos y un sentimiento de gratitud nació en mi pecho._

_Mi otro yo siguió hablando:_

_Luego del incidente y estar paralizado por unos momentos mirando las sangre en sus manos y a ti de forma intermitente, decidió acercarse a ti, para luego desatarte y te abrazo, pero nuestros labios se encontraron y no sé si fue la necesidad del momento, la situación o simplemente el no sentirse desvalidos, comenzó a besarte y tu… nosotras estábamos tan destruidas que solo lo dejamos… - dijo volteando el rostro hacia otro lado. La mariposa en el frasco revoloteaba sin parar._

_Malfoy hizo QUEEEEE – levante la mirada de inmediato. Estaba espantada._

_Creo que eso debe aclarártelo él, aunque no te preocupes, él se asustó de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó enseguida. No hizo nada que tu no quisieras o no deseabas. Te borro los recuerdos. Lo que no sabe es que nosotras nos dividimos en nuestra mente para protegernos. Al principio como tú parte mala, pero ahora soy solo tus deseos que quieren ser cumplidos y por supuesto a mí no me afectó la maldición. – Me dice entregándome la mariposa – mantén esto contigo y cuando me necesites sácala del frasco._

_Pero … pero … él dijo que estábamos unidos, unidos para siempre – le pregunto mientras me sujeto las manos que se mueven en forma incontrolable._

_Lo sé, también estaba ahí, no lo olvides, pero tampoco sé lo que significa. Tenemos la misma mente, solo que vemos todo de diferente perspectiva. Y por supuesto a veces tengo más ayuda de la necesaria – me responde con una triste sonrisa._

_No puedes… - pero no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, porque de inmediato todo se vuelve nebuloso y la luz comienza a inundad el lugar._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Despierto sobresaltada y de inmediato todo aparece en mi mente. Recuerdos nebulosos confirman de forma parcelada de lo que acaba de decirme mi otro yo.

Me levanto de inmediato. Y salgo corriendo hacia un lugar en específico, la habitación del rubio. Los pasillos se ven desiertos, así que asimilo que deben ser como las 3 de la madrugada. El cielo está oscuro y sin su luna, solo con las tristes estrellas que no logran destacar en la oscuridad.

Menciono la contraseña en cuanto llego a la estatua del brujo y la serpiente y esta de inmediato me deja pasar.

Ahí esta, con una botella en la mano, bastante alcoholizado, con mirada perdida hacia el fuego. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi llegada, así que me acerco a él con cautela.

Draco – susurro suavemente y él se gira y me observa asustado. – ya lo es todo.

El miedo se apodera de sus ojos y trata de decir algo, pero sus labios se mueven sin que pueda emitir algún sonido. Se detiene a respirar y comienza de nuevo.

¿Qué puede saber una sangre sucia? – me pregunta en tono neutro. Sé que trata de mantener la calma, pero no puede.

Se lo que me hizo tu padre, no con imágenes, solo lo sé – le digo mientras él se queda paralizado – también se lo que hiciste tú, lo que íbamos a hacer, pero tú te apartaste de inmediato. Sé que por eso me borraste la memoria.

Él solo desvía la mirada, mientras toma un largo trago de la bebida, que creo que es brandy irlandés, una bebida muy fuerte que no muchos magos consumen.

Pensé que estallarías en llanto y me reclamarías, incluso pensé que me lanzarías un par de imperdonables antes de dirigirme el habla. – me dice con desdén.

Creo que ya llore lo suficiente, pero también sé que lo hiciste para salvarme, algo debo significar para ti para que hayas lastimado así a tu padre – le digo mientras trato de tocar su mano, pero él me rechaza y se levanta a duras penas del sillón.

NO MEREZCO TU COMPASIÓN, SOY UN MONSTRUO – grita con rabia mientras lanza el vaso contra el fuego que comienza a arder con más fuerza.

¿Qué descubriste? – le cambio el tema tratando de calmarlo.

Se pierde en el fuego por un momento mientras trata de controlarse, pero al parecer no se va a censurar en su respuesta.

Tenemos que consumar el contrato para que surta efecto un contrahechizo que encontré. Así nos zafaríamos de mi "padre" y su control y solo estaríamos nosotros dos involucrados.. Si mi padre hubiese logrado…- no pudo seguir, la rabia que emanaba era tan grande que comenzaron a explotar cosas a su alrededor.

A pesar del asco que me ocasionaba el escuchar nuevamente mi intento de violación, no podía dejar que el hombre que técnicamente me salvo terminara de destruir la habitación.

Me acerque con cuidado y le acaricio el rostro obligándolo a que me mirara a los ojos.

No sigas por ese camino, solo explica las consecuencias de… eso…- le digo tratando de darnos fuerza a los dos.

El relaja la expresión, pero no deja de apretar sus puños.

Tus padres y yo hubiéramos muerto… él… hubiese quedado bajo este contrato y no podía permitirlo, no podía, de solo de imaginármelo tocándote….. NO PUEDO ..—se comenzó a agarrar la cabeza y todo comenzó a temblar.

Lo abrace. Sus palabras clavaron fuertemente en mi pecho. Y por fin caí en cuenta del porque se estaba comenzado a repudiar a sí mismo. Draco Malfoy se había enamorado. Y ¿yo?, ¿también lo había hecho o solo era compasión?

Permanecimos en silencio por unos momentos hasta que el rubio se pudo calmar. Luego lo arrastre para que se sentara a mi lado y terminara de contarme que más había descubierto.

¿Qué pasará si consumamos esto? – pregunto calmada. Aunque lo único que quiero es llorar hasta quedarme deshidratada.

Quedaríamos solo bajo nuestras órdenes, podríamos huir como dijiste al mundo muggle. Escondernos hasta que se cumplan 18 meses, ahí se daría por terminado el contrato y terminaríamos con esto. – me dice mientras esconde su rostro en mi pecho exhausto.

Yo quedo sin habla. Sin las garras de Lucius y mis padres a salvo. 18 meses no serían nada o ¿sí?

Nuestros estudios los podríamos terminar vía lechuza o comenzar de cero en el mundo muggle. Trabajar y construir un hogar. Nuestro hogar… un momento… ¿nuestro hogar?

Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar – le susurro y el me mira extrañado. – juntos.

DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE PASO EN LAS ULTIMAS 24 HORAS, AUN QUIERES ESTAR CERCA DE MI, ESTAS ¡LOCA! – me grita de forma acusatoria y me ve como si yo me hubiese golpeado la cabeza o como si realmente estuviera loca.

Si me preguntas porque lo hago, no lo sé, solo sé que en estos momentos no quiero estar sola, sino….- me sonrojo y tartamudeo cuando lo digo – a tu lado.

Su mirada cambia radicalmente y su mirada gris se transformó de un frio intenso a tener un poco de calidez. Le tomo la mano y aun extrañado, se deja guiar, aunque se tambalea un poco mantiene un paso constante hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación.

Sé que debería estar en shock después de todo lo que paso, pero no tengo imágenes así que solo me queda asumir la información solo como información. Así mantendré a salvo mi mente de la histeria.

Abro la puerta y lo ayudo a acostarse en la cama. Le saco los zapatos y lo cubro con la colcha de la cama. Y con cierta vergüenza me saco los zapatos y me acuesto a su lado.

Al no encontrar ninguna palabra adecuada para el momento, que era bastante extraño en sí, él se gira, murmura algo extraño y se deja llevar por el alcohol y por el sueño.

Yo me quedo mirando el techo de su habitación. No me siento en casa, me siento a salvo, pero el comenzar a dirigir esto me pone algo nerviosa.

Luego de unos 30 minutos pensando en cómo puedo estar acostada con Malfoy podría llegar a ser el peor error de mi vida. Noto un libro abierto sobre el escritorio de su habitación. Me levanto despacio y me acerco con sed de información y comienzo a leer.

Trata de como desligarnos del que ejecutor del contrato y es cierto lo que dice acerca de consumar la relación, reducción de los meses y ser nuestros unos dueños, pero hay un apartado que llama mi atención.

"_Si una de las parejas nota que sus cadenas se oscurecen, es señal de que existe una emoción muy fuerte hacia su compañera de contrato, por lo que el cierre del contrato se puede ver complicado por el sufrimiento que puede causar al afectado. Se recomienda mantener distancias, pues las emociones provocadas dentro de este contratos serán permanentes cuando este se termine."_


End file.
